Code: Survive
by Chris Carver
Summary: After a mysterious disease starts bringing the dead back to life, the warriors and their new allies are forced to start living.
1. Chapter 1

**Code: Survive**

**When a simple return trip home turns into an adventure, a couple meets three girls on their way to Atlanta to get help from the Warriors.**

**Anne Marshall belongs to AquaDestiny'sEmbrace. **

**Tess Carver belongs to Tess Carver. **

**Emily Carver belongs to Emily Carver.**

**A majority of the OCs belong to I heart Lyoko.**

**Christopher and Chelsea belong to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, Walking Dead, or any of their characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Journey and New Allies**

Christopher and Chelsea came back home after the Night of the Black Dragon, only to find their old high school overrun by unknown creatures. "What are those things, baby?" Chelsea asked. "I don't care. I'll take care of them really quick." Christopher said as his anger began to build, until Chelsea stopped him. "Don't give into your anger. You can use your powers without calling 'it' out." She said, calming him down. "Alright." He said in defeat as he concentrated. Within a few seconds, his eyes' pupils became black and he picked up a few shards of glass and threw them at the creatures. He killed most of them, but grew exhausted and took a knee, breaking his concentration. "I'm sorry, baby. It's been too long. I think I need to practice again." He said while breathing as hard as he could. "You might not get that chance." She said as the creatures got closer.

Suddenly, a loud bang came out of nowhere and killed the thing in front of the two. They looked behind them to see a three girls. One with a 9mm pistol, another with a 12 gauge shotgun, and another with an AK-47. Christopher then had an idea. "Chelsea, I have to open the lockers and bring my sword to me." Christopher said as the girls approached them. "We'll cover you while you two grab what you need." The girl with the AK said. With that, the three of them dealt with the monsters while the couple went into their old school. "_Here goes nothing._" Christopher thought. "_You can do it, baby. I have faith in you._" Chelsea told him. He concentrated on opening the lockers and with one scream combined with a telekinetic blast, he opened all of the lockers throughout the school. A piano came flying to Chelsea while a large sword came and landed in front of Christopher. He grabbed the hilt with both hands and then went outside to help the trio. He saw one coming up to the girl with the pistol, ran to it and stabbed it in the head.

After he made sure it was dead, he pulled his sword out of the creature's head and took a step back. "_Damn. There's one thing I thought I'd do again in my life._" He thought. "_What? Use that sword?_" Chelsea asked. "_No. Kill another creature._" He told her as the three girls walked up to them. "Consider yourselves lucky. I'm Tess Carver. This is my sister, Emily, and my best friend, Anne Marshall." Tess said. "Nice to meet you. I'm Christopher. You can call me Chris. And this is my girlfriend, Chelsea.." Christopher said as he sheathed his sword. Then his phone went off. It was his pen-pal from France, Aelita. He answered his phone while the four girls were talking. "Hello, Aelita?" He said. "Christopher, are you alright?" She asked. "Could be better. Where are you?" "In Atlanta." "Okay, Chelsea and I have three new allies. We'll head south to meet up with you." "Okay. How long will it take for you to get here?" "On foot? A few days, max." "Okay. See you in a few days." With that, she hung up and went over to the girls. "Where to now?" Emily asked. "We head south, to Atlanta. I have a friend there that might be able to help us." Christopher said, earning nods from the girls. Tess didn't seem convinced. "Haven't you heard? Atlanta's a ghost city." She said. "There are some parts that are safe zones." Christopher said. Anne, Chelsea, and Emily nodded in agreement. "Alright. We'll do it your way." Tess said, then pulled him away from the other girls. "But if you're wrong, I'll kill you." She whispered, to which he chuckled. "Get in line." He retorted.

The girls then followed the swordsman south. Emily came up to him to talk to him. "Thank you." She said, earning a confused look from him. "For what?" He asked. "For saving my life." She replied. "You're welcome." He said with a smile. "I get the feeling your sister doesn't like me." He said, looking behind him towards Tess. "She just doesn't trust you yet. She will eventually though." She assured him.

Night came and they decided to stop for the night. "I'll take the first watch." Tess offered, but Chris refused. "No. Get some rest. I'll take watch the whole night. I don't sleep well, anyway." He said, and Tess pushed a button. "How come?" She asked. "I just don't, okay?" He snapped, scaring Emily a little. Tess and Anne were surprised by his outburst. Chelsea however, knew better than them that it's real easy to set him off.

Dawn came by pretty quick. Not a single walker was seen. "Wake up, sleeping beauties! We have to move quickly!" Chris ordered. Anne, Chelsea, and Emily woke up when he shouted. Tess, on the other hand, needed more persuasion. "TESS!" Chris bellowed, and she woke up, startled. "With those walkers out there, do you really think you should oversleep?!" He asked, resulting in her shaking her head. "Good. Now let's go." He ordered when he heard Tess grumble. "You say something?" He asked her. "No." She replied. "Good. Now unless you have a death wish, you better get moving!" He ordered. He then took point and marched along.

"Who died and made him General?" Tess asked. "You gotta understand him in order to know how bad his temper is." Chelsea said. "What do you mean?" Anne asked. "He has a really short fuse. It all started near the end of Junior Year. Prom was coming up quick. One day, after gym class, a group of guys cornered Chris in the shower room and started beating the living shit out of him." Chelsea said, causing the trio to look at Chris with sympathy. "The next day, he was still upset about it and one of the guys said that half of a bathroom mirror was shattered." Chelsea said before Chris came to finish telling the story.

"That was when I discovered I have telekinetic powers. I spent the next few day learning about telekinesis and trying to control my powers. Then I got asked to prom by Chelsea. Unfortunately, when we were elected King and Queen, we were drenched in blood and the video of me getting abused was played. I finally snapped a nd manifested my powers. I finally ceased and brought everyone I murdered back to life so they'd know the fear I knew for so long. Chelsea and I fled after that and never came back until now."

"If you have telekinetic powers, how can you prove it?" Tess asked. "I'll show tonight when we set up camp again." Chris replied. "I'll be looking forward to it." Tess said. With that, Chris walked back to where he originally was, when Anne came up to him. "I know how you feel." She told him. "No you don't." He quickly retorted. "I actually do. I've been teased for a long time also." She said, pulling her bandana away from her eye and asking him to look. "People were constantly teasing me about my eyes. They called me 'Freak'. I started covering it up with my bangs, to no avail. They just started calling me 'Cyclops'. I was in the hospital for a while. But the guys who picked on me were arrested. Thats why I wear tho bandana over my eye. To avoid more ridicule." She explained. "I'm sorry to hear that." Chris said. "It's all right. I've moved on. Have you?" She asked. "Yeah. I have." He replied before a look of guilt was on his face. "Tess! Come here!" He ordered. "Yeah?" She said when she reached him. "I'm sorry for my attitude." He said, earning a pat on the shoulder from her. "It's okay. I accept your apology." She said.

Night came and they set up camp. After that was done, Chris looked until he saw a log with bits sticking out. He then heard a rustling in the forest. "Keep your eyes on the log." He said. They obeyed and he concentrated. Within seconds, the log lifted off the ground. Emily fainted while Anne sat there with her jaw dropped. "What the fuck!" Tess exclaimed. Chris then located the walker and threw the log at it. Chris just laughed at the trio's facial expressions. "That's all the proof it takes." He said. "He also has telepathy." Chelsea pointed out. "Can he prove that, too?" Tess asked. "_Of course I_ _can._" Tess then looked at him. "Holy shit!" She said. "Did he prove it?" Anne asked. "_Yes, I did._" He replied. Anne was flabbergasted. Emily had also heard him telepathically and was spellbound. "Get some sleep, girls. We have a long ways before we reach Atlanta." He ordered.

**That's chapter one. I hope you guys enjoy the story already. I'll post the next chapter when I can. Sorry it took me so long to post a new story. I have been busy with the others. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The only OCs I own are Chris and Chelsea.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Allies**

[2 Days Later]

The five travelers rested outside of Atlanta. Chris was still awake thinking about how Anne was treated in the past. In truth, he and her were similar in a lot of ways. They both had much anger in them, they both were considered freaks when they were younger, and they both were walking time bombs just waiting to be set off. He heard what he belI eves was a guitar and remembered Anne loved to play on her guitar. He walked over to her to find her singing a song he hadn't heard in a long time.

_I'm waking up _

_To ash and dust_

_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_

_I'm breathing in the chemicals_

Chris decided to join in since he knew the song as well.

_I'm breaking in_

_Shaping up_

_Then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_

Anne decided to sing the next part with him.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

They kept singing it until they reached the end. "You're a good singer, Anne." Chris said. "Thanks. You are too." She told him. "Thanks. So what do you think is waiting for us in there?" He asked. "Hopefully, your friend is still in there waiting for us." She replied. "She is. She can hold her own." He said. "Sounds like you know her pretty well." She said. "I wouldn't go that far. She has a boyfriend and I have a girlfriend." They continued to make small talk until morning. Anne fell asleep during some point on Chris's shoulder. "Hey, wake up. We have to keep going." Chris said to her. Her eyes fluttered open and she was embarrassed when she saw her head on his shoulder.

The five of them made their way into Atlanta when Chris got in touch with Aelita. "Yeah?" She asked. "We're in the city. Where are you?" He asked. "Not far. Look at your feet and you'll find a dog. He'll lead to us." She said. With that, she hung up. When she did, Chris immediately looked down and saw a dog was at his feet. It looked like a Miniature Bull Terrier. "Lead the way, little guy." Chris said. "We follow him." He told the others.

The dog led them to a to a farm with several fields, a barn and a house. A girl with pink hair was on her way to the group and the dog jumped into her arms. "Good boy, Kiwi." "That'a the dog's name? Kiwi?" Anne asked before she saw a person she recognized immediately. "Chase!?" She asked. "Anne?" The guy said. "I recognize Tess and Emily, but not you two." Chase said, looking at Chris and Chelsea. "This is Christopher and his girlfriend, Chelsea." Anne said, introducing the couple. "So, you're my sister's pen-pal, eh?" Chase asked Chris, who nodded and readied his sword just in case. "Relax. If I wanted to kill you, you would already be dead." Chase said. Chris then turned his attention to the pink haired girl. "So, you're Aelita, eh?" Chris asked, earning a nod from the girls, when he heard rustling. He saw a boulder and lifted it up and was ready to throw it when, instead of a walker, up walked a boy with a purple spot in his blonde hair. Chris dropped the boulder so the boy wouldn't die. He looked at Chelsea and walked up to her.

"Hello, beautiful." He said, making Chris jealous. "HEY! Back off, pal!" He said as he drew his sword. "Odd, enough." Chase said. "This is Odd Della Robia. Odd, this is Christopher and his girlfriend, Chelsea." He said, as Chris sheathed his sword in order to shake his hand. "Flirt with her again, and you'll lose these hands. Clear?" Chris said. "Crystal." Odd said fearfully. The group then went inside the house to meet everyone else.

After the introductions were done, Chris and Chelsea went to the barn. It was late and they wanted to sulk. Everyone went to the barn to hear the song that the lovebirds sing together.

_[Chelsea]_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now_

_Wish right now_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now_

_Wish right now_

_[Chris]_

_Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish_

_To go back to a place much simpler than this_

_'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'_

_And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion_

_And all the pandemonium and all the madness_

_There comes a time where you fade to the blackness_

_And when you starin' at that phone in your lap_

_And you're hopin' but them people never call you back_

_But that's just how the story unfolds_

_You get another hand soon after you fold_

_And when your plans unravel in the sand_

_What would you wish for if you had one chance?_

_[Chelsea (Chris)]_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky are like shooting stars? (Shooting stars)_

_I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)_

_Wish right now (Wish right now)_

_Wish right now (Wish right now)_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)_

_I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)_

_Wish right now (Wish right now)_

_Wish right now (Wish right now)_

_[Chris]_

_Yeah, yeah, somebody take me back to the days_

_Before this was a job, before I got paid_

_Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank_

_Yeah, back when I was tryin' to get a tip at Subway_

_And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it_

_But nowadays we rappin' to stay relevant_

_I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes outta' airplanes_

_Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days_

_Before the politics that we call the rap game_

_And back when ain't nobody listen to my mixtape_

_And back before I tried to cover up my slang_

_But this is for the hater, what's up Bobby Ray?_

_So can I get a wish_

_To end the politics_

_And get back to the music_

_That started this shit?_

_So here I stand and then again I say_

_I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta' airplanes_

_[Chelsea (Chris)]_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky are like shooting stars? (Shooting stars)_

_I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)_

_Wish right now (Wish right now)_

_Wish right now (Wish right now)_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)_

_I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)_

_Wish right now (Wish right now)_

_Wish right now (Wish right now)_

_[Chris {Chelsea}]_

_I could really use a wish right now {oh, oh-oh oh}_

_I-I-I could really use a wish right now_

_Like, like, like shootin' stars {oh, oh... oh}_

_I-I-I-I could really use a wish right now_

_A wish, a wish right now_

_{A wish right now}_

_Song ends_

Applause follows after the song, surprising everyone but Anne. "Wow. That was beautiful, you guys." Aelita's friend, Yumi, said. Everyone else agreed with her on that. "Anne told us you guys were incredible." Dylan said. "She also said we'd have to see it to believe it." Patrick said. "Thanks, guys. But now, I suggest we all get some sleep." Chelsea said. Everyone else agreed and went back into the house. They each chose separate rooms and fell asleep.

**That's chapter two. I hope you guys like the story so far. If anyone thinks I should one of the couples making out, let me know and I'll add it to the next chapter. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The only OCs I own are Chris and Chelsea.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Surprises**

/3 Weeks Later\

Chris was with Chase, Dylan, Ulrich, Odd, William, and Patrick, getting to know them better. Dylan and Chase were telling them about the time they killed Muammar Gadhafi.

"Me and Chase were sent with my dad, Jimmy, to Libya, by the CIA. We linked up with the Free Libyan Army, and for about a week, we did ambushes on government convoys. One FLA solder came back from Sirte, and reported a slow-moving convoy, going north. We drove there, and NATO fighter jets did an attack run. Eventually, we killed most of the government fighters, when Chase walked to a drain pipe. He turned on his flashlight, and saw Gadhafi, cowering inside with the former Libyan Defense Minister. The FLA fighters got him out, and brought him to a truck. After a while, a lot of the fighters started hitting him with whatever they could use. I didn't want Gadhafi to suffer a painful death, even after all of the stuff he did. So I took Gadhafi's golden gun, aimed it at his head, and pulled the trigger." Dylan said, making the others go wide eyed. "Wow. Sounds like you boys have done a lot of crazy shit." Chris said. "The less you know, the better." Chase said. "How about you, man?" Odd asked Chris, who just shot him a glare that told him he went too far. Chris reluctantly decided to tell them all about the Night of The Black Dragon. "Tell the girls to meet up with us in the living room. I have a helluva story tell you guys." Chris ordered.

When everyone was in the living room, Chris began. "I'm gonna tell you guys something that only Anne, Tess, Emily, Chelsea and I know. Nearing the end of Junior Year, prom was fast approaching. I also was labeled as a freak. One day, in the gym shower, guys crowded around me and punched me in my face so hard. One guy actually kicked me in the groin. I can still feel the pain to this day. Anyway, the gym teacher comes in, hearing the commotion, and sees me covering my face with one hand and my balls with the other. The next day, I was still upset about the locker room incident, when a mirror started cracking until half of it broke off. I then discovered I have telekinetic powers. Ever so since I found, I practiced and actually used them to stand up for myself against my alcoholic uncle, who banned me from going to prom after I had already accepted. But then, on prom night, Chelsea and I were proclaimed King and Queen. Little did I know it was all a trap for me. I finally snapped and manifested my powers to exact my revenge. I finally came to, and then used my powers to revive those I had killed so they would know the fear I knew for so long. Then Chelsea and I fled our home and never came back until now. That night is now, and forever, the Night of the Black Dragon." Chris said when they suddenly heard a knock at the door. Chris pulled his sword to him and went to the door. He opened it and was still prepared to kill.

"Who are you?" He asked. "Sissi Delmas!" She screamed. "Stand down, Chris. Let her in." Chase said. Sissi came in when another girl followed her. He pointed his sword tip to her throat. "State your name." He ordered. "S-Samantha Knight." She said fearfully. "Sam!" Odd shouted. "Odd!" Sam said as Chris removed his sword from her throat and let her run to Odd. He was about to close the door when he heard what sounded like limping footsteps. He looked outside and saw a walker. "YOU TWO LED A GODDAMN WALKER RIGHT TO US!" Chris shouted, causing everyone to look outside. Aelita had a look of fierce anger on her face as she grabbed Anne's shotgun and killed the walker. Chris came to her, sword in hand. He kicked the walker. "What the fuck are you doing?" Aelita asked. "You want to make sure they're good and dead. Some are mighty hard to kill." He replied as he drove his sword through the walker's head.

The others joined the two and realized who the walker was. "This wasn't just any walker. This was Laura Gauthier." Ulrich said. "Thank you for pointing out the obvious, Stern." Aelita said. "You may be a girl, but I am not afraid to hit a girl." Ulrich said as the two started arguing. Chris had already had enough and attacked. He screamed and pushed Aelita and Ulrich against the barn. He then spoke in a demonic voice. "The enemy is the walkers, not each other. Understood?" He asked, earning nods from the two out of fear. "Good." He said in a normal voice as he released them both from his hold. "I'm sorry. The Dragon still lives within me. It's why I'm so easily set off these days." He said as he then left to do what he normally did when he held his sword in his hand. Manage his anger. All the others heard was him yelling and seeing trees fall. "Well, at least we'll never run out of firewood." Odd said. "Doesn't that sword of his ever need sharpening?" Tess asked, resulting in Chelsea shaking her head. "No. Nit really." Chelsea said.

After a few minutes, Chris came back, his sword covered with bark. He used his powers to brush the bark off. "Feel better?" Emily asked just before he stabbed a walker that was just behind him. "Now I do." He said as he pulled his sword out of the walker's head. He then revealed a buck deer on his back. "Anyone hungry?" He asked. They then cooked the deer and ate their dinner.

After they finished eating, they all went back into the house. Chris stayed outside because he still wasn't ready to come in yet. He sighed as he looked up at the sky. "What'll happen?" Aelita's voice came out of nowhere and made him jump a little. "If it comes out?" He asked. "Yeah." She replied. "All fucking Hell will break loose." He said as they went back inside and then to their rooms for the night. Chris warned Aelita before they fell asleep."_If it does come out, hide and pray it doesn't find you._" He said telepathically. "_Gotcha._" She said.

**That's chapter three. I'm loving all the feedback I'm getting for this story already. Keep it up and I'll have this story complete by the end of the week. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The only OCs I own are Chris and Chelsea.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Beast in Me**

/The next day\

Everyone throughout the house has noticed Chris has been moody since he woke up and they're getting concerned. "He's been beating the shit out of random things all day." Yumi said. "Well, would you rather he beat the shit out of us?" Jennifer asked. "Good point." Yumi said. Chelsea then showed up and realized why her boyfriend was behaving the way he was. "It's Friday the 13th, the worst day of all." She said. "Why's that?" Miranda asked. "Because the Black Dragon could come out... Incoming!" She said just as a cow came flying past them and landed next to Odd. He went to the others. "Girls, is it me or is it raining cows?" Odd said before Chelsea explained how Friday the 13th is Chris's worst day. "Oh, that explains the flying cows. Heads up!" Odd shouted as a pig came flying past them. "Talk about flying pigs." Tess said just as an entire swarm of walkers came out of nowhere. "Oh fuck. Inside, now!" Anne shouted as Chris turned his attention to the walkers. A black aura began to surround him as the others came to watch.

And then... IT happened. The Black Dragon came out. It roared and scared the others. "So that's the Black Dragon." William said as the sword went flying toward the monstrous beast. It changed appearance until root like things appeared on it. A strange symbol then made itself visible just before the hilt. All but Chelsea, Anne, Tess, and Emily looked scared. "What's wrong? You guys look like you've seen a ghost." Anne said. "You might say that. I knew that sword looked familiar to me." William said as they began to explain Lyoko and X.A.N.A. They then looked to see the Black Dragon attack the walkers after hearing him roar. It started using the sword to kill the walkers, rarely using telekinesis. Anne was about to go out there to break through to Chris when Chelsea stopped her. "No, Anne. This creature is unpredictable. It doesn't easily distinguish between friend or foe." Chelsea said. "What do we do, then?" Tess asked. "At the right moment, I can attack and help Chris wear down the monster." She said as she transformed into a blue dragon.

After a few minutes, all the walkers were killed, and she attacked the Black Dragon. It began to exhibit animal like behavior. It lunged at her but she was quick. The two dragons continued this little fight until finally, when the beast was almost done, it let out a ferocious roar that made Yumi cower in fear as if she knew that roar all too well. Then, the black scales and aura disappeared and Chris passed out right there. Chelsea also transformed back to normal and carried Chris back into the house. "Now what?" Verity asked. "Now we wait for him to come to." Chelsea said when she saw Yumi curled up in a corner, like a child scared stiff. "Yumi? What is it?" Chelsea asked. "That roar it just let out. I know it too well. It is the roar of Godzilla." Yumi replied. "I knew that roar sounded familiar. It sounded different, though." Chase said. "Yeah. It did." Dylan said.

After a few minutes, Chris started groaning and coming to. "Oh, my fucking head is throbbing. What the hell happened to me?" He asked. The others began explaining what happened while he was his darker half. He then looked to Yumi to see her freaking out. "She heard the roar, didn't she?" He asked Chelsea, resulting in her nodding her head. "Don't worry, Yumi. You all stayed hidden, that's good." Chris said. "Now you guys have witnessed the monster's destructive capabilities." Chelsea said. "I'm gonna have nightmares about that shit, now." Aelita said. "Don't worry, Princess. I take full responsibility." Chris said. "I still have nightmares about when it first reared its scaly head." Chelsea said

/2 Hours Later\

The guys went hunting with Anne, Tess, and Emily while the girls stayed behind.

/With the girls\

"What do y'all think?" Jen asked. "They'll probably be caught off guard." Chelsea said. "That's the best surprise we'll get, though." Yumi said, earning Aelita's support As well as the other girls. "Okay, then. We tell them." Miranda said.

/With the others\

"Well, now we know not to get on your bad side." Odd said. "There are sometimes where it and I have a mutual understanding and we work together. And that's even more draining as when we're at odds." Chris said As he explained one time where he and the monster within him worked as one. "Wow. And it actually helped you save Chelsea?" Anne asked. "Yeah. Unfortunately, another walker attacked from behind and stabbed me with my own sword. But, it kept me, and sadly, it alive." Chris replied as he explained how his powers are amplified when he and the beast work in synch.

They made it back with their kill when the guys saw their girlfriends were waiting for them. Anne, Tess, and Emily took the elk to get it prepared. "What's up, ladies?" The guys all said at once. "We wanna try and have kids." The girls replied at once, catching their boyfriends by surprise. "We'll talk about it later." The guys said.

**That's chapter four. Next chapter will start with a surprise. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The only OCs I own are Chris and Chelsea.**

**Author's Note: The song Bring Me To Life will be involved in this chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Saving A Friend**

/The Next Day\

Chelsea was with the other girls, while Anne, Tess, and Emily were with the guys catching fish in a nearby lake. "I still can't believe the test results were positive." Chelsea said. "I know. Me neither." Yumi said. "I can't wait." Jennifer said. "None of us can." Rebecca said. "Damn right!" Aelita said.

==With Chris==

"What do you think our girls are talking about right now?" Dylan asked Chris. "Who knows? But if I had to guess, the fact that they're gonna have kids." Chris replied. Suddenly, his fishing pole was being slightly tugged. "I got a bite." Chris said as he started reeling it in. Eventually, he pulled it in and realized it was a salmon. "Yee-ha! I'm having salmon tonight, y'all!" Chris said. Everyone else cheered for him when Anne also got a bite. "I got a bite, too!" She exclaimed. "Nice and easy, girl!" Odd shouted.

After a few minutes, they all caught a bunch of salmon when Chris heard a twig snap. "You guys hear that?" He asked when he saw a walker behind Tess. "Tess, behind you!" He shouted right before she was bitten. "You guys are about to witness the collaboration."

He took a position to transform into the creature.

_How can you see into my eyes_

_Like open doors?_

He began to transform.

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb_

His eyes opened to reveal them slitted like a dragon's eyes.

_Without a soul_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

A walker attacked the Dragon and bit him on the neck.

_Wake me up_

_Wake me up inside_

_I can't wake up_

_Wake me up inside_

_Save me_

Chris sang the next part to heal himself.

_Call me name and save me from the dark_

_Wake me up_

_Bid my blood to run_

_I can't wake up_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

His shoulder healed completely with Anne and the others in awe by such power.

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

Another walker attacked and bit him in the same place on the neck.

_Wake me up_

_Wake me up inside_

_ I can't wake up_

_Wake me up inside_

_Save me_

Chris sang the next part to heal himself.

_Call me name and save me from the dark_

_Wake me up_

_Bid my blood to run_

_I can't wake up_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

He then turned his attention to Tess.

_Bring me to life _

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside _

_Bring me to life_

His sword was snatched by a walker as he began healing his friend's leg.

_Frozen in time without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

He then was stabbed in the chest by his own sword and everyone that was watching looked on in horror as he screamed when the sword made impact.

_All this time I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark _

_But you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

Tess's leg was completely healed as the Dragon turned his attention to the walkers.

_Without thought _

_Without a voice_

_Without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

The Dragon charged the Black Aura to destroy the walkers.

_Bring me to life_

A blast for the Black Aura was released through the Dragon's hands.

_Wake me up_

_Wake me up inside_

_I can't wake up_

_Wake me up inside_

_Save me_

The Dragon brought his arms to his chest.

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Wake me up_

_Bid my blood to run_

_I can't wake up_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

A massive blast from the Black Aura exploded from the chest as he then drew the attention of the walkers.

_Bring_ _me to life_

_I've been living a lie_

_Bring me to life_

_There's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

A repetitive blast from the Black Aura was unleashed upon the walkers, leaving only ash.

_Song ends_

He then changed back to normal and fell to his side. Chase and Dylan helped him back to the house.

When they arrived at the house with their dinner, The girls saw Aelita's brother and step-brother helping Chris back to the house and ran to them. "What happened?" Chelsea asked. "We witnessed the Collaboration." Anne said as she explained everything to them. "Babe, you know how I feel when you do shit like that." Chelsea said. "Well, what was I supposed to do? Let Tess turn and make us join her? I did what I judged to be right." Chris said, and Chelsea admitted defeat, remembering he did the exact same thing to save her once. "Well, I, for one, think we should eat our dinner, then hit the hay." Odd said. They then ate their dinner then went to sleep.

**That's chapter five. I hope you guys like the story. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The only OCs I own are Chris and Chelsea.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Detective Chase Enheart**

/The Next Day\

Everyone, except Chase, was in the kitchen having a meeting about keeping the girlfriends' pregnancies a secret. "We all know the plan should he find out about the pregnancies, correct?" Chelsea asked, earning nods from the others. "He is gonna find out before long. We all know that." Chris said, earning agreements from the others. "He's right. The mood swings alone will give you guys away." Anne said. "She's right. Those are the most obvious signs of pregnancy." Tess said. "Well, then, we're gonna have to control them." Yumi said. "We're gonna have to. In order to avoid suspicion." Verity said. "Verity's right. Someone will have to keep my brother from discovering our pregnancy tests in the trash can." Aelita said. "I could use my powers to destroy them." Chris offered. "No, babe." Chelsea said. "She's right. You're still weak from the Collaboration. It's too risky for you." Emily said, causing Chris and Tess to shudder at what happened yesterday. "Good point. In that case, someone's gonna have to keep him busy." Chris conceded. "We'll handle that. You just focus on getting your strength back." Ulrich said, earning a nod from his weakened friend. "Let's get to it." Dylan said as Chris trudged toward the couch to take himself a little nap in order to regain his strength.

After a while, he woke up panting as hard as possible. "Bad dream?" Aelita's voice came from the love seat not far from him. "More like a memory." He replied. "The Night of the Black Dragon?" She asked, earning a nod from him. "Feeling better?" Yumi asked. Chris looked to see her sitting in a chair. "I don't have all my strength back yet. By the way, how long have I been out?" He asked. "A couple of hours." The two girls replied. "Wow. How's distracting Chase been going?" He asked. "Had a couple close calls in the last two hours alone." Yumi replied. "Odd even tried backing up the toilet in the bathroom where the pregnancy tests are." Aelita said. "I take it it didn't work." He said. "You don't know Odd very well, do you?" The girls asked. "Not really, no." He said. "Well, let's just say he can clog anything." Yumi joked, making Chris laugh. "I have a strange urge to dance right now." Chris said. "Well, we have a few CDs with us. If you can walk, take a look at what we got." Yumi said. Chris managed to keep his footing and walked to where Yumi pointed.

After a few seconds, he came across a CD with his favorite song on it. A burnt copy of Ariana Grande's song Problem. "I love this song." He said, showing the disc to the girls and explaining it was the first one he and Chelsea danced to. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Aelita asked. "Put it in." Yumi said and he obliged. Chelsea came down to check on him when she saw him getting ready to dance. "Don't think you're dancing without me." She said. "Wouldn't dream of it." He said. She came down the steps to join him. Yumi pushed the CD into the slot and the couple began dancing to the song. Eventually, the other two girls joined in with the dancing couple. Even Kiwi came and started dancing with everyone. The song ended just as Chase came down. "What's up, man?" Chris asked. "Not much. How about you guys?" He asked. "Not much. Just doing some dancing." Yumi said innocently. "Why do I get the feeling you guys are hiding something from me?" He asked. "Why would you assume that? Especially since I'm your sister." Aelita defended. "Good point. I guess I'm just a little on edge." He said then left.

/Two Hours Later\

Chase was in the restroom taking a piss. On his way out, he saw a strange sight: pregnancy tests that all read 'positive'. "_I knew they were hiding_ _something_." He thought. "GUYS!" He shouted as the other went wide eyed. "Fuck. He knows. He must've fixed that toilet." Chris said to the others. "Alright. Who's pregnant?" Chase asked. "I am." Jennifer said, not wanting to get the other girls in trouble, especially Aelita. "Why didn't you just tell me, Jenny?" He asked. "She was waiting for the right opportunity." Chris said, winking at the other girls. "Right. She didn't want you to freak out, either." Yumi added. "Okay. All is forgiven." Chase said as he embraced Jennifer. The couple then left the group to process everything. "Well, one down." Chris said. "He absolutely cannot learn that Aelita's pregnant." Jeremie said. "Don't worry, Einstein. Chris can keep him from attacking you should he find out." Odd said, looking to Chris for support. "Odd is right. He was scared when I pushed Aelita and Ulrich against the barn." Chris said. "Thanks, dude." Jeremie said. "No problem." Chris said.

**That's** **chapter six. Can the others keep Aelita's pregnancy a secret? Find out as the story progresses. In the next chapter, Chase knows that all but Aelita are pregnant. Next chapter will be surprising. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The only OCs I own are Chris and Chelsea**

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Bad Mistake**

/The Next Morning\

Chris was up before anyone else was and decided to practice with his powers. He had set up several random objects and started with a stone. He concentrated and soon enough he lifted the stone without much concentration. Aelita woke up a few moments earlier and went outside to see him try to retake control of his powers.

/Meanwhile\

Anne walked out of her room to see Sam was up but Odd was not. "Hey Sam, you want me to try and wake Odd up?" She asked. "Good luck." Sam replied as Anne walked into the room. "HEY YOU STUPID IDIOT! WAKE YOUR ASS UP!" Anne shouted before Odd screamed and woke up. Tess came to watch what would happen next. Odd looked at Anne with half open eyes. "Hey there, ugly..." Odd said sluggishly. Tess and Anne both went wide eyed with fury as Tess walked in and punched Odd right in the face. Odd fully woke up to find Anne and Tess pissed off. "What the hell was that for?!" Odd asked. "YOU CALLED ME UGLY! YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS TO RUN!" Anne said as Odd scrambled to his feet. "One... Two... Three!" Tess shouted as the two best friends took off after Odd. Aelita and Chris heard Odd coming to the front door and he took off to the barn to find a place to hide. Anne and Tess came to the front door mad as hell. "Where did that stupid pointy haired idiot go?!" Tess asked. "What happened?" Chris asked. "He called me ugly!" Anne replied. "If you want to beat his ass in, he took off to the barn." Aelita told the two girls. "Thank you." They both said and took off to the barn. Emily came to the front door and joined Aelita in watching Chris practice. "What's it like?" Emily asked, earning a confused look from Aelita. "What?" She asked. "To have a brother." Emily replied. "It's not too bad, but sometimes I think he's a little too protective over me. Like he doesn't even know I'm pregnant right now. If he found out that Jeremie and I even had sex, he would kill Jeremie." Aelita said. "Don't worry. Chris won't let anything happen to him. I mean you saw how scared he was when the Black Dragon almost made an appearance." Emily said, causing Aelita to shudder at the memory of her and Ulrich getting thrown to a wall.

After a few minutes, Chris finished practicing for the day and went to the girls. "I'm getting something to drink. You girls want anything?" He asked. The two girls nodded followed by Aelita asking for water and Emily asking for water also. With that, Chris went to pour the two some water. Once that was done, he put the pitcher back and got himself a beer. He joined the two girls outside and handed them their waters. "So, after the Night of the Black Dragon, where did you and Chelsea go to?" Aelita asked. Chris sighed as he prepared to explain. "We took off to the woods where my dad's parents lived. We asked them if we could stay for a little bit, and they said yes. Then the world went to hell a few weeks later. Chelsea and I managed to escape. My grandfather kept them busy but ultimately, they didn't make it." Chris said as he took a sip of his beer. "We made it back to our former school to find it unchanged by my handiwork. That's when we saw the biters. I tried using my powers, but I hadn't used them in a week. That's when Anne, Tess, and Emily saved us. Chelsea and I ran into the school while they covered for us. I pulled Chelsea's keyboard to her and my sword to me. Then we made our way here." Chris said. "We were lucky." Chelsea said with a water in her hand. Just then Chase came out. "Hey sis. Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked, causing Aelita to have a look of worry. "Sure." She said as Chris went to go find Alexandr and William to see if they wanted to hunt. They did and Sissi came along too. The four of them got their gear and headed to the forest.

/With Aelita\

"Sis, how come you've been moody lately?" Chase asked. "I haven't been sleeping a whole bunch lately. I'm just worried." Aelita lied, but her brother bought it. "We'll be fine. Don't worry." He told her as Odd came out of the barn with a black eye. "Odd, what happened, man?" Chase asked. "Anne and Tess happened to me. I called Anne ugly and she and Tess caught up to me in the barn and Anne gave me black eye while Tess told me to apologize. I did and told them I didn't mean it and they forgave me." Odd explained. "Well that was a bad mistake." Aelita said.

/With Chris\

Chris and the three who were with him spotted an elk. Chris raised his rifle and aimed right at the animal's heart. He pulled the trigger and the elk fell. "Well, that's lunch." William said. Chris chuckled as they four approached the animal to find it was still breathing. "Poor bastard." Alexandr said. Chris took out his Bowie Knife and slit the elk's throat when they heard a growling. "Chris, please tell me that was you." Sissi said. "I wish it was me." Chris said. "WILLIAM, LOOK OUT!" Chris shouted, only too late. William was ambushed by walkers. Chris grabbed the elk as he, Sissi and Alexandr ran back to the farm. Unfortunately, Alexandr was also ambushed and devoured. Sissi tried to help, only to be stopped by Chris. "Sissi, there's nothing we can do." He told her as he used his powers to make the dust rise to buy them time to escape.

/With Ulrich\

Ulrich and the others were waiting for the hunting group to return with lunch. He looked and saw Chris and Sissi running as fast as they could. They made it back to camp, panting as hard as they could. "What happened?" Yumi asked. "Walkers. We were attacked." Sissi said. "Where are William and Alexandr?" Jennifer asked. "They didn't make it." Chris replied. They all ate their meal in silence until Chase saw Aelita was hiding something. "Come on, sis. Out with it." He said. Aelita sighed as she knew how he would react. "I'm pregnant also, Chase." She said, causing him to glare at Jeremie. "You!" Chase said as he lunged at Jeremie, only to be stopped by Chris's powers. "Chase, that's not our problem right now. What the problem is is that two of our friends are dead. So let it go." Chris ordered, and Chase nodded, albeit with slight fear. Chris then set Chase back down and finished eating. The rest of the day, they decided to wait until dinner to leave to fish. Chris, Chase, and Dylan came back without running into any walkers. They ate the salmon then went to bed.

**That's chapter seven. Next chapter will be set in a different location since the farm will have become compromised. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: What Happened Last Night?**

/One Month Later\

The group looked around the abandoned military base and saw plenty of food, water, and all sorts of supplies when Aelita saw something that made her smirk: whiskey. But knowing she had a baby on the way, she decided against it. Anne and Emily came up to her and saw she had a saddened look. "After the baby comes, you can drink to your heart's content." Anne said. Aelita nodded and walked away. Anne looked at all the booze and thought it tempting, but decided against it and caught up with Emily. Tess walked up to the booze and saw Sissi and Sam with Dylan and Anne there as well. Dylan had a glass of Moonshine, Sissi had the bottle of whiskey Aelita wanted, Anne had a glass of Jager, and Sam had a bottle of wine. "Hey, Tess. Wanna get drunk with us?" Dylan asked. Tess just shrugged. "Sounds like a plan." She replied and grabbed a bottle of scotch.

/The Next Day\

Tess woke up, groaned, and held her hands to her head. She looked around and saw she was in the battalion commander's hooch. She looked to her left and went wide eyed as Dylan was asleep next to her. She stumbled out of her sleeping bag and realized her shirt was off. "What in God's name happened yesterday?!" Tess asked herself as Dylan woke up and went wide eyed when he saw who he was with. He stumbled out of his sleeping bag and realized his shirt was off as well. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Dylan asked. "What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here?! Wait. We didn't have sex, did we?" Tess asked. "I was drunk, so I have no fucking clue." Dylan replied. Tess groaned and brought her hands to her head. "My head is pounding." She said. She the saw Dylan smirk and she looked down and shrieked. "You fucking pervert!" She screamed as she smacked him in the face. "Hey, you're the one who was showing it off!" Dylan said.

After they got their shirts on, they left the hooch and groaned as soon as they stepped out. They saw Anne sprawled out spread eagle style and snoring. They laughed and she groaned as she woke up. "What the fuck are you two laughing at?" She asked. Tess and Dylan stopped laughing as soon as she woke up. "Nothing." They both said out of fear. They then saw Sissi and Sam waking up too. "Let's go and find out what the hell we did, agreed?" Dylan asked, earning nods from the four girls.

Chris and everyone else saw the five hungover people come to join them. "Hey guys." Chris said. "How are y'all feeling?" Jennifer asked. "Horrible." They all replied. "What the hell happened yesterday?" Sissi asked. "Well, Dylan first started waving his gun around, and proved it wasn't loaded by pointing it to his head and pulling the trigger." Aelita said, causing Dylan to put his hands to his temples. "Then Anne went over to that flag pole and started working it, if you know what I mean." Chase said, as Anne blushed. "Then, Dylan mistook Chelsea for Rebecca and tried to make out with her." Ulrich said as Dylan had a look of shame. "I… I didn't, did I?" Dylan asked. "No. Luckily, I used my powers to stop you just before you could even kiss her." Chris said. "After that, Odd suggested Sissi and Sam make out, and... well, they did." Yumi said, causing Sissi and Sam to have looks of anger. "Then Anne came here and complained about how her parents never believed her about being bullied." Patrick said. "Then, she and Tess started singing Fancy by Iggy Azalea. After that, we managed to get you guys to sleep. That's why Dylan and Tess woke up in the battalion commander's hooch. We tried to get Anne, Sissi, and Sam in there, but there wasn't enough room." Verity finished.

The five of them hung their heads in shame. "I cannot believe I almost made out with Chelsea. I am so beyond sorry, Chris." Dylan said. "Don't worry about it. I'm not mad at all. I was a little mad when you tried, but I stopped you before you had the chance. Besides, you were drunk." Chris said. Sissi and Sam looked at Odd with anger as Odd lost all the color on his face. "So, you made me and Sam make out, huh?" Sissi asked. "He's dead." Chelsea muttered. "Mercy?" Odd asked. "Never heard of it." Sam said. _"If I were you, I'd start running, Odd."_ Chris said telepathically. Odd then took off and run for his life with Sissi and Sam tailing him. "Odd Della Robia, I feel sorry for you." Jennifer said. The group laughed as they came running past them.

Chris then thought he heard something. "You guys hear something?" He asked, making the others shake their heads. "What's up?" Chase asked. "I think I just heard a puppy whine." He said as he used his telepathic powers to sense around. He opened his eyes in horror as he saw a small husky puppy was running away from walkers. He transformed into a red dragon and Chelsea marched his movement. They then flew off and saw the puppy was headed for the base. "You handle the walkers. I'll save the puppy." Chris said as Chelsea swooped in and froze the walkers in their tracks as Chris picked up the puppy and they both flew back to the campsite and the walkers were following them.

As soon as Chris and Chelsea landed, he handed her the puppy and turned his attention to the walkers. He held out his hand and his sword came to him. "Okay, deadheads, let's dance." Chris said as he started slashing through the walkers. He killed them all after a few minutes and joined the others. He then took one look at the dog and recognized it. "Sasha?" He asked. "You know this dog, Chris?" Chase asked as Sasha came to Chris. "Yeah. She belonged to some friends of mine." Chris replied as he examined the poor dog. "She hasn't been bitten, so we're safe." Chris said. "Speak for yourself!" Odd said as he ran past the group. "GET BACK, CONE HEAD!" Sam shouted.

After a few hours, everyone, except Odd, ate dinner. "Don't you think knocking some of Odd's teeth was a little extreme, Sissi?" Chris asked. "He needed to be taught a lesson." Sissi replied. "Still, I think a black eye would have sufficed." Chris said. "He got a black eye, remember?" Sam asked. "Oh right." Chris said.

They all then ate their dinner in silence, then went to bed.

**That's chapter eight. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A Nightmare, A Flashback and A Wise Friend**

==Aelita's POV==

It was nighttime. I couldn't see in front of me. Then I heard a voice.

"HELP US!"

I gained a feeling of horror as I realize it was Chris's voice I heard.

"GUYS!"

I ran as fast as I could until I came to a clearing and found the others. I started sobbing as I saw walker bites on all of their arms.

"Sis, you have to shoot us." Chase told me.

A look of horror became visible on my face.

"No… NO!"

I then discovered Chase's M1911 is in my hand. I also realized I had no control over my arm.

"JEREMIE!"

I pulled the trigger.

* * *

I woke up and was so scared. I was hyperventilating and sweating as I looked around to see everyone was still alive. I then got out of bed and tied my shoulder length hair back, as I usually did when I had a nightmare. I walked to the entrance when I saw Chris was still awake.

"Can't sleep?" He asked me as I walked over to him. "You can read minds. Tell me. Did you see?" I asked him. "Yes. I saw everything, Princess. I promise you that will not happen." He assured me. "I hope not… that nightmare seemed so real." I said. "Lita, it wasn't. I promise you that everything will be fine." He assured me, but I was still scared. "Hold me, please." I said. "Sure." He responded and opened his arms and I walked into them.

* * *

==The Next Day, General POV==

Everyone was gathered in the base, playing with either Sasha or Kiwi when Chris looked to Anne to see a horrible sight in her mind. "I'll be right back." Chris said as he walked over to Anne. He continued to see the girl's past and witness how much abuse she dealt with. Another memory came to focus. A younger Anne trying to convince her parents that the reason she was always late was because she was abused, with her parents being ignorant. "Penny for your thoughts?" Chris said, jerking Anne out of her thoughts. "Not really. With the thoughts I've had, you'd be rich." Anne said. "You know, you're the second person I've had to comfort in the last 24 hours alone." Chris said as he knelt beside Anne. "Look at me, Anne." He ordered and she obeyed. "You know what I see?" He asked, and she shook her head. "Right now, I see a terribly crushed soul, but I also see a sweet and innocent girl. Don't let the past change who you are now. And don't doubt yourself. You're an incredible girl. You and I are very much alike. We both have a terrible past. But I know you have the strength to let go and move on. Your parents didn't know what I just witnessed. Don't be ashamed of your appearance." He said as she engulfed him in a very sincere hug and started crying. "That's it. Let it out. Let go of your pain. And do not view yourself as what they called you. You know you are a strong and beautiful woman." He told her and smiled as he sensed he was raising her spirits. "Thank you so much." She said through sobs. "You're welcome." He replied as she stopped crying. "Don't hide behind a mask. Embrace your appearance. I have. And I don't let it discourage who I am. Just know, if you ever need someone to talk to at any time, come to me and I'll help you in any way I can." He reminded her. Chase and Jeremie came to them, concerned. "Have either of you seen Aelita?" Jeremie asked, and the two shook their heads. "I haven't seen her since she woke up last night." Chris said as he explained why Aelita came to him last night. "Well, if you find her, let us know, okay?" Chase asked. "You got it." Chris said as he took off to find Aelita. _"Aelita, where are you?" _Chris asked as he used telepathy to try and find her. _"I'm over by the flagpole."_ She replied as Chris looked to the flagpole and saw a pink spot. He then flew over to her as everyone else made their way to the same locale.

"What's the matter, Princess?" Odd asked. "I don't wanna talk about it." She said as she began sobbing. Chris dropped to her side and told the others to back away a little. "Look at me, Lita." He said and she obeyed. "Do you know what I see?" He asked and she shook her head. "I see a young girl that cares about everyone around her. I see a girl that's capable of so much good. A girl who loves her brother, her boyfriend, and everyone else around us. A girl that is capable of more than she thinks." Chris said as Aelita began to smile. Everyone else looked at him with surprise. It's as if he knew the right things to say to lift someone's spirits.

"I told the others about your nightmare. And like I said last night, it wasn't real. Don't allow your fears to make what you saw real. Remember, your fears are smaller than you think. Don't let your fears control you." He finished as she hugged him. "Thank you very much." She said as he returned the hug. "You're welcome." He said as they broke the hug. He then smelled a walker coming and transformed into the Red Dragon and attacked it. He killed it with his sword and then set off to hunt for the gang's lunch and dinner. He came back with a deer over his left shoulder and an elk over his right shoulder. They then ate their lunch, then their dinner a few hours later and then went to bed.

**That's chapter nine. I want to thank AquaDestiny'sEmbrace for helping me come up with this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this story so far. Review and I'll post the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Nightmares and Parents**

==Anne's POV==

_THWACK!_

_I yelp in pain as the fist makes contact with my cheek, I'm sent hurtling to the ground and land on my back. I sit up, clutching my cheek, and look up at my tormentors as they laugh, jeer, and scream insults at me._

_"Monster!"_

_"Freak!"_

_"Emo!"_

_"Abomination!"_

_"Ugly!"_

_"CYCLOPS!"_

_I clutch my head and look down._

_"PLEASE STOP! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU?!" I scream._

_Suddenly, I'm pinned down by Josh. He grabs my left arm, grins, and pulls out a switchblade._

_"Time for some fun, Cyclops!" He sneers as he drags the blade of the knife down my arm. I scream in pain._

_"AGH!"_

_I hear more laughter. I squeeze my eyes shut._

_"SHUT UP!"_

I woke up, hyperventilating when I realized I wasn't among the people who bullied me, but my friends. I began to wrap my bandana around my eye when I remembered Chris telling me to stop hiding behind a mask. So I undid the knot and left my bandana by my sleeping bag and then walked to the hangar entrance to find Chris standing there, sword in hand. "Bad dream?" He asked me as I walked up to him. "You already know." I replied. "All of that's behind you now, Anne. If any of those guys come near you, they'll have to answer to me." He said. I smiled at his words. "If you wanna keep me company, you're more than welcome to join me." He told me as I ran to grab my shotgun.

==/The Next Day, Normal POV\==

Chris looked to see two people approaching their camp. "Anne, wake up." He said, nudging her with his shoulder. "What?" She groggily asked. "We got company." He said and she was fully awake when he told her that. She loaded her shotgun and he walked with her to the gate. As soon as they reached the gate, Anne went wide eyed. Chris looked at her and sensed something was wrong. _"Do you know them, Anne?" _He asked her. _"Yes, unfortunately, I do. They're my parents." _She replied. "ANNIE!" Eileen said. She went to hug her when Anne pointed her gun at Eileen's chest. "Give me one fucking reason why I shouldn't pull this trigger." Anne said, full of fury. "Anne, don't." Chris said. "Why shouldn't I kill them? You know more than anyone how much I want to do it." Anne said. "Anne, enough." Chris said as he used his powers to point the gun away from her parents. "I know you want revenge, Anne. But revenge will gain you nothing. You know that as much as I do." Chris said as everyone else came to the gate after hearing the commotion. _"Who are these people, Chris?" _Aelita asked. _"Apparently, they're Anne's parents." _Chris replied, as everyone else went wide eyed when they saw Anne's shotgun and Chris's hand holding it where it was. "Anne, put the gun down nice and easy, okay?" Chase said.

After a few minutes, the group managed to calm Anne down and invited her parents in, but Chris decided that after Anne would be rendered unconscious by his telepathic powers, he would show them how bad she was tortured. "Still wearing that stupid bandana, Anne?" James asked, and Chris literally held her down, without using his powers. "Get off my daughter like that!" Eileen said, earning herself the Dragon's eyes. "You have no place to talk right now! Do I make myself clear?" He said in the voice of the Black Dragon, resulting in her nodding her head in fear. "Perfect." He said, in his natural voice. She and her husband looked to the others, scared half to death. "Don't worry. If Anne decides to let you live, you'll get used to it." Ulrich said as Chris used his telepathy to put Anne to sleep. "What have you done to her?" James asked Chris. "Let's just say I've put her down for a nap." He replied as he extended his hands to James and his wife. Tess knew his intentions despite how angry she was at the fact that Anne's parents never believed her. "You just tried to kill me. I'm not taking your hand." Eileen said, unaware that Chris was using his telekinesis to forcibly put her hand in his left hand and her husband's hand in his right hand. "I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to show you what I have witnessed from your daughter's memories." He said as his powers began to take effect. Eileen's hand began moving as did her husband's. They both tried to stop their hands, to no avail. As soon as the three locked hands, they disappeared. When they did, a man saw someone he recognized. "Very soon, Dil-Dil." Jimmy said.

"How did you do that?" Eileen asked, only to receive a stony glare from him. "How I did that should be the last thing for you to talk about." He replied, as the couple looked confused. "What are you talking about? This is Anne's old school." James said. "Look there." He said as he pointed to a younger Anne. "Yeah that's Anne. What about her?" Eileen asked. "Watch." Chris said as the people, including Josh, begin to abuse the poor young girl. While Anne was being abused, her parents looked on in horror as she was constantly being punched. "So she wasn't lying to us." Eileen said, horrified by what she was witnessing, and earning a nod from Chris. "We've seen enough. Can we go back now?" James asked. "Yes. Take my hands." Chris ordered and they obeyed. He then let out the Black Dragon's ferocious roar.

When they came back, Anne woke up to see her parents sobbing. "We're so sorry, Annie." James said, as she understood what Chris had intended. Just then, a man came walking to them. Chris turned his head to face the man, then pulled his sword out of the ground and pointed it at the man's throat. "Who are you?" He asked. "Why don't you ask the Ghost over there?" Jimmy asked, as Chase went wide eyed and Dylan was so in shock, he couldn't move a muscle. "Jimmy? I shot you." Chase said as Jimmy just laughed. "You're a terrible shot, Chase." Jimmy said as Chris looked past Jimmy and saw ten walkers approach them. "Just 10. I can handle this." Chris said as he leapt towards the walkers and slashed them all in a matter of seconds.

After that was done, he went off to hunt the lunch and dinner. He came back with two bucks over his shoulders. Everyone, including the parents ate the buck that was for lunch, then began explaining Chris's powers to them. "He hasn't proven to me these powers of his." Jimmy said, as Chris looked him directly in the eye. _"Do you believe me now?" _He asked Dylan's father telepathically, causing Jimmy to go wide eyed. "Damn." Jimmy said. He then demonstrated his telekinetic powers to the three parents, leaving them awestruck.

After telling them about the Night of the Black Dragon was Chris's doing, they all ate the other buck for their dinner. After that, Chris went to practice a few sword techniques that he taught himself. After he finished his sword training, he took his usual post for the night watch. The others all went to their beds and went to sleep.

**That's chapter ten. I want to thank I heart Lyoko and AquaDestiny'sEmbrace for helping me come up with the plot for this chapter. Next chapter will get a little dark. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: A Shocking Move**

James and Eileen woke up in the middle of the night and saw everyone but one were all asleep. When they saw Chris was still awake, they mistakenly thought he could use some company. As soon as they reached him, he pointed his sword at them. "If you think you're going to keep me company, you better think again." He sternly told the parents. "We apologized to her." James said, making Chris scoffed. "Too late. 14 fucking years too late. I know the suffering she went through, and my uncle Steve was just like you two. He didn't give a damn about me or my family. You're no different from him. Consider yourselves lucky to still be alive." He said, earning shocked looks from the parents. "You seem like a nice boy. I don't think you know how badly hurt she is." Eileen said, making Chris angrier than he already was. "News flash, sweet heart. I'm not as innocent as I look. Need I remind you of what I've done?" He asked, trying his hardest to keep the beast caged. "I encouraged her to stop wearing that fucking bandana. I did that. Neither of you did that. It was me, of all people." Chris said as he was beginning to lose his cool, as the Black Aura began to take form. "You will not take her back with you." He said, shocking them both. "How did you know why we came here?" James asked. "I can read fucking minds. And I'm not an idiot. Now go back to sleep." He ordered and turned away from the parents, with the Black Aura beginning to dissipate.

/The Next Morning\

Anne woke up to see Jimmy reconnecting with his son. _"I wish my parents were like that."_ She thought to herself. _"After what happened last night, they should be grateful by the fact that they're still alive."_ Chris told her. She looked to see him sitting not far away from her, running his hands through Chelsea's hair. She looked at Chelsea to see that she was asleep, with her head on his lap. Chris saw her look at Chelsea and decided to tell her. _"Me doing this makes her sleepy. Even if she just woke up."_ He explained. She nodded in understanding. _"So what happened last night that that sneering bitch of a mother and that snarling bastard of a father should consider themselves lucky to still be breathing?"_ She asked. _"You-know-what was on the verge of coming out last night because of them."_ Chris said, making Anne go wide eyed. _"It didn't, did it?" "No, but the Black Aura did, a clear sign of you-know-what getting ready to emerge."_ "Anne, can we talk to you?" Eileen asked, Chris readied his sword just in case. "Only if it's really important." She said as she walked up to the battalion commander's hooch. Chris went out to do some target practice with Chelsea by his side.

/With Anne\

"What do you both want to talk about that couldn't wait? Hmm?" Anne harshly asked her parents. "Annie, we're sorry." James said. "Like hell you are." Anne retorted. "Anne Marshall! Don't talk to your father like that!" Eileen said. "HE'S NOT MY FATHER!" Anne screamed, surprising both of her parents. "Then am I not your mother?" She asked Anne. "No. As of this moment, the both of you, are fucking dead to me. And the next time I allow you to talk to me, don't ever think of me as your daughter. I FUCKING HATE THE BOTH OF YOU!" Anne shrieked as she stormed out of the hooch, her parents too shocked for words.

/With Chris\

"Well, Dylan, if you really are the best rifleman to come out of the JSOC, then I'm the motherfucking king of England." Chris joked as he handed Dylan the silenced .50 caliber sniper rifle. Dylan took it and lined up his shot. "You pull a trigger, I pull a trigger." Chris said, shaking hands with Dylan. As Dylan lined up a shot, Chris spoke. "Hey, Rebecca." Chris said, making Dylan miss the target. "That is not gonna count. I get to go again, since you talked." Dylan said, making Chris chuckle. "You pulled a trigger. Now I pull a trigger." Chris said. He then grabbed Tess's AK-47 and pulled the trigger. "Cheater." Dylan said. "Sore loser." Chris retorted, and walked away. "Best 2 out of 3." Dylan said. "Nope." Chris said, laughing triumphantly as the others crowded around him. "You knew his weakness." Chase said. "Yep." Chris gloated. Dylan then came up to the group. They expected a fight, and were surprised when Dylan simply held out his hand. Chris gladly shook it. "Sneaky." Dylan said. "Well, I learned from the best." Chris gloated looking to Odd. Aelita then saw Anne petting Sasha and Kiwi at the same time. "Something bad had to happen to her if she's petting both of the dogs." Aelita said, causing everyone to look at Anne to see her crying while petting the dogs. They all then walked over to her to find out what was wrong. "Anne? What's the matter?" Tess asked and Anne explained everything that happened in the hooch. "Wow, that was a shocking move." Chase said. "Maybe. But it had to be said." Anne said.

Eileen and James came to Anne when Chris stopped them. "I think you two have said and done enough." He said as he pointed his sword at them to stop them from taking another step. "He's right. YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE FOR HER! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? THAT ANNE WOULD JUST COME RUNNING INTO YOUR ARMS IF SHE SAW YOU BOTH? IF SO, YOU WER DEAD FUCKING WRONG!" Tess shouted. "Chris told us your true intentions for coming for her. To take her back. Well, we got news for you: She's not going anywhere with you two." Chase said, with shamed looks from the parents. "AND FROM NOW ON, STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Anne shouted, before she resumed sobbing. The parents then walk to their bed in defeat.

**That's chapter eleven. I hope you guys enjoy the story. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:The songs Monster and Alive will be in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: A New Ally and Anger Management**

As Anne's parents walked to their bed in defeat, the gang were trying to decide what to do with them. "I say we tell them to leave. I don't trust them." Chris said. "None of us do, but their intentions were in the right place. I say we let them stay, but restrict their contact with me." Anne said, earning agreements from the others, including Jimmy. Chris then sensed something wrong and sheathed his sword. He then looked out into the woods, drawing Aelita's attention. "Chris? What is it?" She asked. "Something's wrong. Walkers are chasing someone in the woods. I'm going to see what's going on." He said as he transformed into the Red Dragon. "Be careful." Chelsea said. "You know me." Chris said, lovingly, then flew off to the woods.

Chris went deep into the woods to find the walkers chasing a young girl. He then let out the Black Dragon's ferocious roar and the walkers fled in fear. "Pfft. Cowards." Chris said as he dropped down to the girl. She backed away in fear. "It's okay. I will not hurt you. My name is Chris. What's yours?" He asked. "Clementine." The girl replied. "Did they bite you, Clementine?" He asked. "No, but a wolf did." Clem replied. "Let me see." He ordered and the injured girl showed him her leg. "I can patch it up, but I'll need the first aid kit back at our campsite. Hop on." He said, and she obeyed. "I hope you don't get airsick." He said as he spread his wings. "I don't, but I am afraid of heights." She told him. "Don't worry. I'll fly low then. That okay?" He asked. "Yeah." She replied as he started flapping his wings. He stayed at his minimum altitude so Clem would freak out.

"I'll have to run from here. My wings are getting tired." He told her when they landed. Clem nodded her head in agreement. "Hang on." He said as he broke into a sprint with her holding on very tightly. They made it to the base when Chris stopped once they were passed the gate. Clem hopped off as she propped her leg up so Chris could tend to it. While he was doing that, he tried to locate Anne, but realized he couldn't. "Yo, Chase!" He called and Chase came running to him. "Yeah?" He asked. "Where's Anne?" Chris asked. "No idea. After you took off, she disappeared." Chase replied as Chris tried to locate her by her thoughts, to no avail. "Her mind's been isolated. I can't contact her." Chris said. "There has to be some way to find her." Chase said. "There just might be a way. SASHA!" Chris called for the husky and she came to him. He pulled Anne's bandana to him and placed it in front of Sasha.

After a few seconds, she got the scent. "Follow her, Chase. She'll lead you to Anne. I'll try and get your brother to tend to Clementine's leg." Chris ordered and Chase obliged and followed Sasha while Chris picked Clem up bridal style and brought her inside. After he set her on the floor, he called out for Dylan. Dylan came down to the hangar to find a girl with a bite on her leg. "Before you ask, this is not a walker bite, but a wolf bite." Chris said. "What do you need me to do?" Dylan asked. "I need you to stitch it up while I help your brother find Anne." Chris ordered. Dylan obliged and grabbed the first aid kit while Chris went to ask Chase where he was. _"Chase, where are you at?" _He asked telepathically. _"Near the basketball court. You better get over here. Anne's going Section 8."_ Chase replied. Chris sprinted to where he sensed Chase and made there in time to see Anne punching things while blaring Monster by Skillet. _"Go get Chelsea and tell her to bring her keyboard with her."_ Chris ordered Chase and went to try and calm Anne down while Chase followed his orders. Chris cut off the stereo system in an attempt to grab her attention. "Hey!" She shouted and glared at Chris. "I'm used to go-to-hell glares, Anne. So don't think you're scaring me." Chris said.

/With Chase\

Chase made it back to the hangar to see his brother stitching up Clem's leg. He walked over to him and kept his mind on the task he was given. "Dylan, where's Chelsea?" Chase asked. "I'm right here, Chase." Chelsea replied. Chase looked to see her in the corner with her keyboard. "Chris needs you and your keyboard. Anne's about to blow her top." Chase said as he explained where he found Anne. "Okay. I'll help him out." She said as they both took off to the basketball court.

/With Chris\

Chris was jumping up and down like Yoda, dodging shots from Anne's shotgun, making her waste her ammo. "You might as well stop, Anne. I'm too light on my feet." Chris said, but Anne was unyielding. She kept shooting at him, only for him to continue jumping around. After a few minutes, she ran out of shells and tried fighting him in hand-to-hand.

After a few more minutes, Chase and Chelsea arrived to see Anne getting her ass kicked by Chris. Chelsea walked to the stereo system and hooked her keyboard up to it. Everyone else, except James and Eileen, came to the court to see what the two lovebirds would do to try and calm Anne down.

Chelsea started playing the music to the song Alive by Krewella. Once Chris heard her keyboard, he began to sing the lyrics.

_[Chris]_

_Let's make this fleeting moment last forever_

_So, tell me what you're waiting for_

_I'm gonna keep it frozen here forever_

_There's no regretting anymore_

_It's worth the wait, even so far away_

_I'm making the night mine until the day I die_

_No lights to brake when you're hanging by fate_

_You know what it feels like when you're dancing blind_

_All alone, just the beat inside my soul_

_Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold_

_In the zone, where the beat is uncontrolled_

_I know what it feels like_

_Come on make me feel alive (Feel alive repeats)_

After a few seconds, Chelsea joined in.

_[Chelsea]_

_Meet me under shining lights_

_I've been waiting right here all my life_

_Feelings you can't deny that you're living, open up your eyes_

_And I just wanna sink into your crazy laughter_

_Come on make me feel until the pain don't matter_

_Every second here makes my heart beat faster_

_Finally think I found what I'm chasing after_

_[Chris]_

_All alone, just the beat inside my soul_

_Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold_

_In the zone, where the beat is uncontrolled_

_I know what it feels like_

_Come on make me feel alive (Feel alive repeats)_

Chris repeated his part again and then the song ended and Anne calmed down completely. "Thanks guys. I really needed that." Anne said. "No problem." Chelsea said. "Remember what I told you, Anne. Don't hold onto the past. It will only bring you pain." Chris said as she hugged him. James and Eileen came walking to the gang when Chris threw his sword in front of them to stop them from advancing. "That's close enough." Chris said. James and Eileen frowned. "What is with you, kid? We want to be with our daughter." James said. "Like I said last night, 14 fucking years too late." Chris said. "Henceforth, your contact with her is forbidden." Tess said. "You have no right to do that." Eileen said. "Well, we just fucking. You take more than 15 feet of her, you will be shot." Chase said, and the parents walked away, mad.

**That's chapter twelve. I had almost forgotten about Clementine while I was typing this story up. So now, she's part of the gang. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Overrun**

/Later That Night\

James and Eileen tried to grab Anne while they thought everyone was still asleep. They thought twice when Chris's sword shot out of the ground to stop them when they reached 15 feet. _"Do you two motherfuckers think we were lying when we said you are not to come any closer than 15 feet from her?!" _Chris asked, as James was getting furious. He stormed up to Chris and tried to punch him, only for Chris to block the blow. They then began fighting. During the fight, Chris struck James in the stomach, resulting in the latter doubling over. Chris then brought his face to his knee and kicked James in the face. James staggered back, then Chris picked him up, got down on one knee, and brought James down onto his knee. Chris the shoved him off of his leg, with James putting one hand on his back. Chris laughed at the man's feeble attempt to continue the fight. "You're done, Pops." Chris said, but James kicked him in the face, sending him back a few feet. James got back on his feet and was ready for round two. "Not yet, kid." James retorted as he charged Chris again, only for the boy to block the blows once more. Chris then punched James in the chest, but James fought back and brought Chris to the ground. He struck Chris again, and again the attack was blocked. Chris then kicked James in the face, and James collapsed. Chris walked to him and held him up by his neck.

"I am almost tempted to let you live, if only to see Anne's anger build. Watch it consume her. Watch it corrupt her thoughts, and drive her mad." Chris said, in the Black Dragon's voice. James and Eileen both had looks of fear on their faces before Chris spoke again. "But I think not. I think our little game ends here. So tell me, James. How do you choose to die? Sword or teeth?" Chris asked as he charged James, only for Aelita to stop him. "Chris, don't." She pleaded. "Get out of the way, Princess. You know as much as I do that it's no more than he deserves." Chris said, unyielding. "Maybe, but still. You promised us that the beast wouldn't take over you again. Don't give into your anger." She said, making the Black Aura dissipate. "You're right. Thanks, Princess." Chris said. "No problem." She said before going back to bed. James and Eileen conceded for the night and went back to bed. Chris pulled his sword back to him and returned to his post.

/The Next Morning\

_"Anne, wake up."_ Chris ordered. _"It's too early in the morning, Chris."_ Anne said as she went back to sleep. Chris sighed with annoyance as he knew there was only one way to get everyone up. _"WALKERS!" _Chris bellowed as everyone got to their feet, weapons ready. "Where are they?" Chase asked. Chris threw a walker at his feet. Chase noticed its teeth were missing and it was paralyzed. Chase shot Chris a look that told him he had some explaining to do. "Before you ask, I did not knock this bastard's teeth out. They rotted." Chris said. "How?" Odd asked just as a walker came up behind Chris, but the latter twisted round and sank his Dragon teeth into the walker. Everyone cringed at the sight as Chris removed his mouth from the walker's neck. "What I came to realize is that a walker needs teeth to bite someone and transfer the virus, right?" Chris asked, earning nods from everyone. "So…" Chris said, hoping that someone would catch on. "No teeth means no way to turn someone into a walker!" Jeremie said. "Exactly. My Dragon teeth have a venom in them that, when clamped onto a walker's neck, will literally cause their teeth to rot in a matter of seconds." Chris said as he explained what his venom could do. "It also acts as a paralyzing agent." Chris added, as he pointed at the walker he just bit to show it frozen like a statue. "What about if it's applied to humans?" Anne asked. "If a non-walker is bitten, then within a few minutes, the person will die." Chris replied.

After he finished explaining the properties of his venom to everyone and telling them that Chelsea could use the same venom, he heard someone scream. He turned to the forest to see a young woman running toward them. He went wide eyed as he recognized her, pulled his sword to him, and flew towards her. "Sis, hop on." He ordered as his sister, Misty followed his orders. They both made it back to the others to see a swarm of walkers headed their way. "There's too many. We can't fight them all off." Chase said. "Then mount up in one of the choppers. I'll use my powers to get us in the air." Chris ordered as he saw a double-rotor helicopter not too far from them. Everyone but Sissi loaded up into it. "SISSI, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Aelita asked. "I'M BUYING YOU GUYS TIME! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Sissi replied as she grabbed a bazooka and several rounds for it. As Chris got the chopper in the air, the walkers surrounded Sissi and began to devour her. Everyone looked on in sadness as their friend gave her life to save theirs. "She died a hero. Her sacrifice will not be forgotten. Agreed?" Chase said, earning nods from everyone. "We're homeless, once again." Anne said as everyone turned their eyes to the cockpit to spot a new home.

**That's chapter thirteen. Next chapter will take place seven months after this chapter. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: A New Home, A New Pet, and A New Friend**

/Oglethorpe Mall, Savannah, Georgia. Seven Months Later\

Ulrich and Chris were in the center of the mall, in fighting stances, waiting for Odd to pick a decent song at Chris's request. "Any fucking time, cone head!" Chris said, getting slightly impatient. _"Give me a minute, guys. Aelita's better at this shit than I am."_ Odd said via the PA system. Chris groaned with annoyance and used his powers to pick a song for him. Then, Ellie Goulding's song Lights began playing on the stereo system and Chris was satisfied as he began to spar with Ulrich.

After the song ended, everyone went their separate ways, but Chase wanted to talk with Aelita about something. "Sis… are you okay?" He asked, earning a confused look from his sister. "I'm fine. Why do ask?" She said. "Well… you've been REALLY fucking moody lately." Chase replied. Aelita had a look of fury. "ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M A BITCH?!" She shouted, as Chase went wide eyed, as Aelita still was livid.

==With Tess==

Tess and Anne were walking through the pet section of the mall, looking for a couple of toys for Kiwi and Sasha when Tess looked in the back to see a young bulldog puppy trapped behind boxes. She looked at Anne with a look of compassion. "We have to save her. She's so cute." Tess said, earning a nod from Anne. "You lift the boxes, and I'll reach out for her." Anne ordered, as Tess went and lifted the boxes up enough for Anne to fit through. The puppy jumped into Anne's arms, then she crawled out and Tess dropped the boxes as soon as she got out of there. "She is too cute." Anne said, earning a nod from her best friend. Suddenly, the two heard a loud scream. They ran out of the store to see Chase running in fear. A few moments later, Aelita passed them with a baseball bat in her hand. "What do you think he did?" Tess asked, immediately guessing it was Chase's fault. "Who knows?" Anne replied, before turning her attention back to the now sleeping puppy in her arms. "Let's take her to Chris and have him look her over." Anne said, earning an agreement from Tess.

==With Chris==

Chris sat with Chelsea, running his hand through her hair, and his sister when they saw Chase running from his sister, who had a bat in her hand. Once the two were out of sight, the trio looked at each other, confused. "Either he insulted her, or because of her mood swings, she thinks he did. Your choices, ladies?" Chris asked his girlfriend and sister. "I'm going with mood swings." Misty said. He then looked at his girlfriend for her answer. "I agree with Misty." She replied. Then, Tess and Anne came running up to them with a puppy in Anne's arms. "Anne, why do you have a puppy in your arms?" Chelsea asked. "Tess and I found her trapped behind boxes, and we need to make sure she wasn't hurt." Anne replied as she handed the puppy to Chris. He examined the puppy and smiled after he was done. "She's not hurt, nor was she attacked by a walker." Chris said. "Now, what should we name her?" Misty asked. "I like the name Beefy." Chris said, earning agreements from the other girls. "She definitely will look beefy when she gets bigger." Chelsea said. Tess then saw Odd run up to them. He stopped in front of them panting as hard as he could. "What's the matter with you? You insult Sam?" Anne asked, making all but Odd laugh. "No. We have someone at the main entrance at gunpoint." Odd replied as he caught his breath. "Go find Chase and Aelita and let them know." Chris ordered. Odd took off in the direction Chris saw Aelita chasing her brother while the five of them headed for the main entrance.

==With Aelita==

"Sorry about that. It's just these mood swings are uncontrollable." Aelita said as she tended to her brother, who was rubbing his head where Aelita had swung at him. "It's fine." Chase said as Odd came up to them. "Guys, we have someone at gunpoint at the main entrance." Odd said as he led the way to the main entrance.

When they all arrived at the main entrance, Jeremie had a look of surprise. "Taelia?" He said. "You know her, Jeremie?" Chris asked, earning a nod from his friend. "I accidently mistook her for Aelita while I was trying to get her out of you-know-where." Jeremie replied, when Taelia put her hands on her hips. "I know about Lyoko, Jeremie. Don't try and play dumb- Chris?!" She said as she looked at Chris. "What are you doing here, you motherfucking bitch?!" Chris asked, full of hatred. "You know her, Chris?" Chelsea asked, earning a nod from her boyfriend. "Yeah, I used to date her until I caught her cheating on me!" Chris replied as he pulled his sword to him and pointed it at her throat. "Now, give me one good reason why I shouldn't slit your throat?" He asked Taelia as the Black Aura began to surround him. "Don't do this, baby. You know what happened last time you wanted revenge." Chelsea said, getting him to calm down and the Black Aura disappeared as he lowered his sword.

After that, they all went to the food court to eat. As they were waiting for Chris to get dinner prepared, the others sat with Taelia. "So, how did you end up here?" Sam asked her. Taelia sighed as she began to explain. "After the Night of the Black Dragon, I went to my adopted parents' house and told them what happened. They agreed it was too dangerous for me to stay here in America. So they transferred all of my school records to Kadic. Then Jeremie told me about Lyoko when I arrived. When I returned to the Academy a few years after I left, I saw the school had been deserted. I then saw the biters and panicked. I ran to the factory to see if I could use Lyoko to take cover. I lost track of time after that. Then, the next thing I know, I was devirtualized and I end up in an abandoned house here in Savannah, Georgia. I then made my way here and ran into you guys." Taelia finished explaining as Chris came back with the subs. "So, when did you and my brother date?" Misty asked her, knowing he wouldn't talk. "About a week before the Night of the Black Dragon." Taelia replied. "Yeah, then I broke up with her when I caught her bitchy ass making out with one of the football players." Chris added, making Taelia frown at him. "You still hate me for that?" She asked and he nodded his head. "You're goddamn right, I do." Chris replied.

After dinner, Chris went to the main entrance to guard the mall while the others went to sleep.

**That's chapter fourteen. I wondered what would happen if Taelia dated Chris before the Night of the Black Dragon. So I threw that in as an unexpected surprise. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Fight**

/Later That Night\

Taelia woke up, remembering her ex-boyfriend massacring her friends on the Night of the Black Dragon, while she was hyperventilating when she looked around and saw that she wasn't at her former school, but at the mall with the others. She went to a vending machine to get herself a water when she saw the very same murderer standing at the door. She assumed he needed some company and walked to him. He sensed her coming and was irritated. "Should the queen bitch be sleeping?" He harshly asked her. She knew he would be hateful, but his words still hurt her. "Chris, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were watching." She said to him, only to receive an icy glare from him. "All I wanted was your love, Taelia. And what did you do? You threw it away. You have no idea how much that hurt me." Chris said as he turned to face her. "Can I take a guess?" She asked. "Go ahead." He reluctantly said. "Bad enough for you to try and kill me?" She guessed. "Yeah. I was crushed when I saw you with that dude. All that was on my mind was killing him and you." He said. She went wide eyed. "What can I do to make it up to you? I swear to God, I will do anything you want me to. Please, just tell me what I can do." She said, as she fell to her knees with tears streaming down her face. Chris then saw the sincerity in her eyes, and realized she meant what she had just told him. "Wow. I didn't realize until now just how hurt you were." He said, crouching next to her. "Taelia, I'm so sorry that I was hateful with you." He said as she rested her head on his shoulder. "It's okay. I had it coming." She said. "Let's just start from square 1 tomorrow. Sound good?" He asked. "Yeah." She said as she smiled and went back to bed.

/The Next Morning\

Chris made sure everyone was up and ready for breakfast. He went to the Chic-fil-A booth of the food court and got enough food for everyone. Chris came back with the food and set it on the floor and sat with everyone else. He then looked at Taelia and sensed something was wrong. "Hey, Taelia. You okay?" He asked, making everyone look at her. She sighed as she prepared to explain. "I dreamt about the Night of the Black Dragon." She replied. "After you took off, I brought them all back to life." Chris said, explaining how he used his powers to keep his classmates' hearts beating. Taelia was astonished to learn this. "That's incredible." Taelia said. "Yeah. Not that it matters. Most of them became walkers. Some I don't know about." Chris said. They then decided to change the subject and make small talk the rest of the time.

/A Few Hours Later\

"You still like to dance, Chris?" Misty asked, making her brother blush. "A little." He replied sheepishly. "Show us what you can really do, man." Ulrich said. "Yumi and I saw how he dances." Aelita said. Chris got to his feet and started playing Becky G's song Shower. As the music began, he started freestyle dancing, leaving everyone amazed by how nimble he was. When the song ended, everyone erupted with applause. "Wow. You are awesome, dude." Odd said. Anne looked around and grew concerned. "Wait a second, guys. Where's Emily?" She asked. Everyone rose an eyebrow. "That's… a really good question." Ulrich said, as Chris realized another person was not in sight. "Taelia's not here either." He said. "We'd better find them." Tess said. "Right. Seeing as how big this mall is, I suggest we split up." Jennifer said. "Right. Aelita's with me. Chelsea's with Jeremie. Verity's with Patrick. Misty's with Miranda. Yumi's with Ulrich. Sam's with Odd. Jen's with Chase. Anne's with Tess. And Rebecca's with Dylan." Chris said and they all split up to check out the mall to find their friends.

Chris and Aelita made it to the food court when they finally found Taelia and Emily. They went wide eyed as they saw the two girls fighting. "APOLOGIZE, NOW, BITCH!" Emily shouted, indicating that Taelia had started what caused the fight. Chris looked to Aelita. "Should we stop them or enjoy the show?" He asked. "I say we watch the show." Aelita replied, earning a nod from her friend. They looked back at the two girls to see Taelia get grabbed by her hair as Emily reeled back her fist and slammed it into Taelia's face. Chris and Aelita looked at each other, this time in surprise. "We gotta stop this now before someone gets killed." Chris said, earning a nod from her. Chris then used his powers to lift the girls off of the ground. "Okay you two. Explain now." Aelita ordered. "She called my sister a bitch." Emily said, making the two look at Taelia. "Is that true?" Chris asked. "Yes." Taelia said with a look of shame on her face. "Apologize to her, now." Aelita ordered as the others came to the food court. "I'm sorry." She said. "For…?" Emily asked. "For calling your sister a bitch." Taelia added. "Good. Now I'll set you both down, but if one of you throws a punch, I'll tie you both to the ceiling. Am I clear?" Chris asked, earning nods from the two girls. With that, Chris set them down on the ground. The rest of the day was boring. Odd was playing with Kiwi, Emily was playing with Sasha, while the others were playing with Beefy.

After dinner, everyone went to their respective beds, while Chris went to the main entrance, and fell asleep.

**That's chapter fifteen. I hope you guys enjoy the fight. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Delivery**

/One Month Later\

==With Chelsea==

Chelsea sat with Misty, and Chris, on a couch with Beefy in her lap, Kiwi in Chris's lap, and Sasha in Misty's, with all three looking at Chelsea's baby belly. "Hopefully, the baby will come soon." Chelsea said, earning support from the siblings. Chris was a little worried. "You'll be a wonderful dad, bro. Don't worry." Misty said. "One thing's for sure, I definitely won't be like _him_." Chris said. "Chris, Misty and I both know you won't be like your uncle." Chelsea said. "He was a dick to me and my family. I HOPE HE ROTS IN HELL!" Chris shouted, making the girls giggle, even though they did too. Jeremie and Aelita came up to the trio to see the dogs were with them. "What's up, guys?" Chris said. "Not much." Jeremie said. "Is it all right if we join you guys?" Aelita asked. "Do you have to ask?" Chris retorted. The couple then joined their friends. "So, who were you guys talking about?" Jeremie asked. "My asshole of an uncle." Chris replied, through gritted teeth. "A little harsh, isn't it?" Aelita asked. "Spend one day with him, then ask me that question." Chris joked. Everyone laughed at that. Tess heard the others laughing and decided to join in. "If we're talking about family issues, you guys should meet my snarling bastard of a father." She said, before explaining all that he did. "Damn. He left your mother to die?" Jeremie asked. "Yeah. All because she was scratched by a fucking walker." She replied. Suddenly, Chelsea groaned, causing everyone to look to see a puddle under her feet. "Sweetie? What is it?" Chris asked. "The baby… It's coming." She replied. "Tess, gather the others. And find Chase and Dylan." Chris ordered as Jeremie helped him pick up his girlfriend. "Why Chase and Dylan?" She asked. "Dylan told me that he and his brother were combat medics in Syria. Maybe they can help with the delivery." Chris said as Tess took off to gather everyone while Jeremie helped Chris with Chelsea.

==With Anne==

Anne was with Emily, admiring the jackets the store had, when Taelia and Clem came running up to them. They stopped in front of them and panted. "Wow, training for a marathon?" Emily asked. "No. Chelsea's gone into labor!" Clem said. Anne started hyperventilating as she paced back and forth. "Anne, are you okay?" Emily asked. "NO! NONE OF US KNOW HOW TO DELIVER A BABY! THIS IS BEYOND FUCKED! WE CAN'T DO IT! WE CAN'T-" Anne said before being smacked across the face by Clem. "Feel better?" Taelia asked. "Yeah. Thanks, Clem." Anne said. "No problem." Clem said. With that, they four girls headed to the campsite in the mall. Dylan and Chase were with Chris and Chelsea. Chelsea was screaming at the top of her lungs. "YOU SORRY BASTARD! I'M GONNA KILL YOU AFTER THIS!" Chelsea said. "Whatever you say, honey." Chris said. "I suggest everyone but Chris, Patrick, Anne, and Misty leave." Dylan said as everyone but those four left the tent. "How long could this take?" Odd asked. Miranda shrugged. "My mom told me it took 8 hours for me to be born. For Chelsea, it could take longer or not. Time will tell." She said.

/10 Hours Later\

"10 hours… 0 minutes… 0 seconds. How. Much. LONGER?" Odd complained. "Odd, baka! It takes time for a baby to be born." Yumi said as Misty came out. "Yumi's right. It took my brother almost 13 hours to be born." She said. Anne came out and everyone grew concerned. "Is Chelsea kicking everyone out?" Jennifer asked. "No. The baby's fine. So is Chelsea." Anne replied. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Can we see the baby?" Aelita asked. "Yeah. Chelsea's asked you all to come in and see the baby." Anne replied as everyone walked into the tent.

==With Chelsea==

Everyone walked into the tent to see Chelsea exhausted. They went wide eyed when they saw a baby wrapped in a blue blanket. "I take it it's a boy." Rebecca asked. Chelsea nodded. "He looks so handsome." Jennifer said. "Thank you." Chelsea managed to say. "He looks like your brother." Miranda told Misty. "He has his mother's eyes." Chase said. "So, what's his name?" Ulrich asked. "James Lee Rudy." Chris and Chelsea said at the same time. "James was our dad's name." Misty said, earning a nod from her brother. "I thought it would be a good way to honor him." Chris said as a look of sadness came across his face. "What happened to him?" Chase asked. "He ended up being bitten and handed me his gun. I knew what both he and mother wanted." Chris replied as a tear fell from his eye. "I'm so sorry, man. If it makes you feel better, I know how bad it hurts." Chase said. "Yeah?" Chris asked. "Yeah. I had to shoot my adoptive father with a .50 caliber sniper rifle." Chase replied. The others then decided to leave the new parents to get some rest.

/The Next Day\

==With Clementine==

Clem and Anne were walking through the mall, when suddenly, they both heard a whining sound. They looked up and saw a poor wolf puppy trapped. "We have to save him. He's so cute." Anne said. "Okay. Get on my shoulders." Clem said as she got down on one knee to give Anne a boost. Anne saw a rope that reached up to the pup and knew what Clam had in mind. "Don't you dare drop me." Anne ordered as Clem slowly got to her feet. Anne jumped from her friend's shoulders and grabbed the rope. "Thanks for dislocating my shoulders." Clem joked, but Anne tuned her out so she could concentrate. She made to where the pup was and the cute little thing jumped into her arms. "Anne, I've put a mattress down for you." Tess said. Anne slowly descended until her hand reached the end of the rope. She then let go of the rope and landed perfectly on the mattress. "Well, that's enough adventure for one day. Let's take him to Chris and see if he's hurt." Anne said. "How do you know it's a boy?" Tess asked. "He has a penis. What more proof do you need?" Anne asked. "Good point." Tess said as all three ran to the new parents to see if the poor animal was injured in any way.

==With Chris==

Chris and Chelsea were sitting with Misty, who was holding James. "We made a good looking kid, baby." Chris said. "I'm just glad I don't have those fucking mood swings anymore." Chelsea said. Just then, Anne, Tess, and Clementine came running up with a wolf puppy. "Okay. How many fucking animals are in this mall?!" Chris asked. "Who gives a shit? We need to know if this little guy is hurt in any way." Clem said as Anne handed him the pup. He quickly examined the pup and deduced it was not hurt. He handed it back to Anne when they all heard a really loud scream. "That sounded like Aelita." Misty said. "I'll find out." Chris said as he used his powers to sense who was with Aelita. Jeremie and Chase were carrying her to them. _"Chase, what happened?" _He asked. _"She's gone into labor. We're headed for the tent right now."_ Chase replied. _"Okay. I'll notify the others."_ Chris said as his mind stretched out all around the mall. _"Guys, Aelita's gone into labor. Gather at the medical tent now."_ He ordered as Chase and Jeremie each held an arm and a leg. Chris opened the tent as the others all ran as fast as possible to the medical tent. "Chris, Dylan, Chase, and I are gonna need your help here." Jeremie said as Chris entered the tent. Aelita screamed as loud as she could. "YOU SORRY SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU AFTER THIS!" She shouted. "Whatever you say, Princess." Jeremie said.

/12 Hours Later\

"How much longer is this gonna take?!" Odd asked. Tess punched him in the face so hard, she knocked him out. Chris came out of the tent to thank her. "Thank you so much, Tess." He said. "Not a problem. He had it coming." She said. "You're damn right he did." Yumi said, just before Dylan came out of the tent. "Well?" Everyone asked. "She's fine. So is the baby." Dylan said as everyone followed him into the tent.

==With Aelita==

Everyone walked into the tent to see Aelita as exhausted as Chelsea was the night before. They went wide eyed when they saw a baby wrapped up in a little pink blanket. "She's beautiful." Rebecca said. "T… Thank you." Aelita said. "She looks like you, Aelita." Verity said. "Yeah. I just noticed that." Aelita said. "All right guys. Let's let the new parents get some rest." Chris said. "Not until we know the baby's name." Yumi said. "Maya Madison Belpois." Aelita and Jeremie said at the same time.

Once they learned the baby's name, they all went to their respective beds and everyone, including Chris, fell asleep.

**That's chapter sixteen. I hope you all love the names I picked for the babies. Yumi and Jennifer will be the next to deliver. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: More Babies**

/The Next Day\

Jeremie and Aelita walked out of the medical tent with Maya in Aelita's arms to find Chris and Chelsea were up as well with James. They decided to join the other couple. "Hey guys." Jeremie said. "Hey guys." Chris repeated. "Is it all right if we join you guys?" Aelita asked. "Do you have to ask?" Chelsea asked, and Jeremie and Aelita joined them on the couch. "So, how's it feel to be parents?" Chris asked. "Not bad. We used to babysit, so we're good with kids." Jeremie replied. Chelsea went wide eyed. "No kidding. I used to babysit, too." She said. The four parents then made small talk the rest of the time.

/With Yumi\

Yumi was watching the new parents from a distance and sighed. "Don't worry." Ulrich said to her as he took her hand. They then walked to the four on the couch. "Hey Yumi. Hey Ulrich." Chris said. "Hey guys." Ulrich said, while something else was on Yumi's mind. Chris sensed this and decided to speak for her. "Do you wanna hold my son, Yumi?" He asked, with Yumi shocked that he knew what she was thinking. "Sure." She replied as she swapped places with him. Chelsea handed James to her and she rocked him. "You know, this'll be good practice for when I have my baby." Yumi said. "Yeah. When's it due?" Chelsea asked. "Should be due anytime now." Yumi said. Ulrich looked around. "Anyone seen the dogs today?" He asked. "The only canine I've seen was Anne's new little wolf pup. But I think I know how to get one of them coming. I'm gonna call for Beefy." Chris said. "Beefy! Beefy!" He shouted and the little bulldog came running to him. "Good girl." Chris said as Beefy jumped into his arms. He walked back to the group with Beefy and they all talked while waiting for Yumi to deliver.

==With Taelia==

Taelia was standing guard with Tess and Emily at the main entrance when she had a look of guilt. "I'm really sorry for how harsh I've been with you guys." Taelia said. "Don't worry about it." Emily said. "Yeah, you're one of us now." Tess said, but Taelia still wasn't convinced. "I know, but I can't help but feel as if I'm nothing more than a burden." Taelia said. "You're not a burden Taelia." Emily said. "You're damn right, you're not." Tess said. "I don't get it. I insulted you the other day to your sister. Why is it you've forgiven me so quickly?" She asked Tess. "I'll admit. When I heard my sister said you called me a bitch, I was beyond mad. But I've let it go. That's why I've forgiven you." Tess replied. "Really?" Taelia asked. "Yeah. If you need more proof, I can ask Chris to come here." Tess replied. "Go ahead." Taelia said. _"Chris!" _Tess shouted telepathically. _"What?!" _He answered. _"My sister and I need your assistance in getting Taelia out of her doldrums."_ Tess said. _"I'm coming and I'm bring those that are with me right now."_ Chris said.

After a few minutes, Chris and his group came outside, Chris still holding Beefy in his arms. "So, how bad is it?" Chris asked, but sensed Yumi and Aelita had a problem with Taelia. "Jeremie, take Aelita away from here, please. I sense too much anger in her. Ulrich, I suggest you do the same. I sense too much distrust in Yumi." Chris said, and Jeremie and Ulrich escorted their girlfriends away before a fight could break out. After the two couples left, Tess explained everything to Chris and Chelsea. "Tess is right, Taelia. You're not a burden." Chris said. "Yeah, you're an amazing person. It's all right to feel sorry. Just don't beat yourself up because of it." Chelsea said, making Taelia smile. Suddenly, Chris sensed something was wrong. He looked back into the mall to sense something wrong with Yumi. _"Yumi, what happened?" _He asked her telepathically. _"The baby's coming."_ She replied. Chris went wide eyed and looked at the girls. "Tell me y'all heard that." Chris said, earning nods from them. _"Everyone, Yumi's gone into labor. Head for the medical tent ASAP."_ Chris ordered as he and the others ran to Yumi and helped Ulrich carry Yumi to the medical tent.

When they reached the medical tent after a few minutes of running to the medical tent, Ulrich and Chris set Yumi down on the bed for her to deliver. Dylan and Chase went into the tent to help Yumi. Chris was told to wait with the others, then left the tent to sit with Chelsea and his son.

/11 Hours Later\

"Oh my God. How long can it take to deliver a fucking baby?!" Odd asked, losing his patience yet again. Anne was frustrated at him, walked up to him, and kicked him right in his groin. He doubled over in pain, then Tess came up and knocked him out like last night. "Thank you so very much, girls. I enjoyed the fact that you kicked him in his penis, Anne." Chelsea said. "Thank you, thank you." They both said. After that, Dylan came out. "Well?" Everyone asked. "She's fine. The baby is, too." Dylan replied. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Dylan then led them inside the tent to see an exhausted Yumi holding a baby in a pink blanket. "She's beautiful." Rebecca said. "T… Thank you." Yumi said. "What's her name?" Aelita asked. "Sakura Ishiyama." Yumi and Ulrich said. "All right, guys. Let's leave them so they can get some rest." Chris ordered, and everyone, except Yumi and Ulrich, left the medical tent and fell asleep, while Sam just left Odd right where he was.

/The Next Day\

Yumi and Ulrich walked out of the medical tent to see Chris and Chelsea with Jeremie and Aelita and their children. They decided to join them. "Hey, guys." Ulrich said. "Hey." Chris said. The new parents then joined the others on the loveseat. "So, how's it feel to be parents?" Aelita asked. "Not bad. I'm just glad I don't have those goddamn mood swings anymore." Yumi replied, making the others laugh. "How do the dogs take to the babies?" Ulrich asked. "They love them. Watch. Beefy!" Chris said as he called for the bulldog puppy. She jumped up in his lap and saw the baby in Chelsea's arms. She then proceeded to sniff James. The group chuckled at the puppy sniffing the baby.

Anne came up with her new puppy a few seconds later. "So, any ideas for a name for this new pup?" Chris asked her. She looked thoughtful. "I kinda like the name Steel." She replied. "Hmm. The name definitely suits him." Jeremie said when all of a sudden, a scream could be heard by everyone all over the mall. "That sounded like Jennifer." Aelita said. "I'll find out." Chris said as he saw Chase was by her side. _"Chase, what happened?"_ He asked him. _"She's gone into labor. Dylan and I are bringing her to the tent right now." _Chase replied. "It was Jenny, guys. She's gone into labor. Chase and Dylan are on their way with her." Chris said. "Damn. How many babies are gonna be born?" Odd asked. "How much food do you want to keep quiet this time?" Chris retorted, making all but Odd laugh. "Very funny." Odd said sarcastically. When the group finished laughing, Chase and Dylan came running up while carrying Jennifer and brought her to the medical tent.

/10 Hours Later\

Everyone was waiting, Odd was already knocked out, this time Emily punched him in the stomach, then Anne kicked him in the groin, then Tess knocked him out. Dylan came out shortly after that. Dylan led them into the tent so they could the new arrival. They walked in and saw Jennifer holding a baby in a pink blanket. "She's beautiful." Rebecca said. "T… Thank you." Jennifer said. "Okay, guys. Let's them get their rest." Chris said. "Not until we know the baby's name." Rebecca said. "Wendy Enheart." Chase and Jennifer said. With that, everyone went to their respective beds and went to sleep.

**That's chapter seventeen. I hope you guys enjoy. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Birth and Loss**

Jennifer and Chase joined the Chris and Chelsea on the couch with Wendy. "So, Chase, How's it feel to be a dad?" Chris asked. "Feels good." Chase replied. "What about you, Jenny? How's it feel to be a mom?" Chelsea asked. "Good. I'm just glad I don't have those fucking mood swings anymore." Jennifer replied, making Chelsea laugh. "Welcome to my world." Chelsea said. "You guys might want to cover your ears." Chris said, sensing Odd was up to something. "Why?" Chase asked. "Because Odd's making dry ice bombs." Chris replied, making the new parents groan, with annoyance. "Has he done anything worse than this?" Chelsea asked. "He did something that won me $100." Chris said. "What'd he do?" Jennifer asked, causing Chris to smirk. "Me, him, and Ulrich were standing in front of a cow. Odd ran up on it, and said, and I quote, '_THIS IS WHERE YOU DIE!'_, and he jumped onto the cow's back. As it tried to throw him off, I bet Ulrich $100 that Odd would land on his back. He shook my hand and we waited to see who would win. Eventually, the cow did throw Odd off, and he landed flat on his fucking back. So, that's how I won $100." Chris explained, making the others laugh. "I'm amazed his back is still feels slightly fucked up." Ulrich said.

After a few hours, everyone was awake and eating. Chris then went to get some food for the two prisoners. He made his way to the storage section of the mall, and made it to the cell to see James trying to get out of his cuffs. Chris decided to use his powers to tighten them a little. When James realized he was there, he and his wife glared at them. "What the fucking fuck do you want?" James harshly asked. "Down, boy. I just brought you some food. You'll need it." Chris said as he gave them their food. "I don't need anything from you." James said as he threw his back to Chris. "Fine. Die of hunger. See if I give a shit." Chris said as he turned to leave, only to be stopped by James. "Wait. I'll take it." He said and Chris gave him his food. "Thank you." James said. "You know, you have a way of saying 'Thank you' that makes it sound like 'Go fuck yourself'." Chris said. "It's a gift." James said. "You're pretty soft, for a murderer." Eileen said, making Chris scoff. "Maybe. But at least I'm not the only one out of all my friends who knows when to walk away." Chris retorted. "You've used that stupid telepathy of your to manipulate our daughter into thinking she's happy, didn't you?" James asked, making Chris laugh. "Me? Use my powers on her?" Chris asked, still laughing before he got serious. "No. I did not. I didn't have to. I will warn you about something, though. Karma is a motherfucking bitch." Chris said with an evil smile on his face as he left the parents.

As soon as Chris walked out pf the storage area, he ran into Anne. "How did they act?" She asked. "Eh, as most people act around me. But I did warn them about something." Chris replied. "What?" She asked. "I told them that karma is a motherfucking butch." Chris replied, chuckling evilly. "What are you planning?" She asked. "Wait and you'll find out. Gather everyone at the campsite. I have a devious way to get rid of them." Chris ordered. Anne followed her orders and a few minutes later, Chris arrived and was ready to unveil his master plan. "So, here's how we can get rid of James and Eileen. Seeing as how she can't stand them, Anne will take her shotgun to their chests and kill them…" Chris started as Anne smirked. "… Then, we take them far away from here as we can, dump the bodies, and hope some walkers make them their lunch." Chris finished, earning nods from everyone. "You are evil." Taelia said. "I know. You're talking to a mass murderer who killed out of revenge." Chris said. Rebecca then screamed as everyone looked at her to see a puddle underneath her. "We'll do it after Rebecca gives birth." Chase said, earning nods from the others.

/6 Hours Later\

"One word out of you, Della Robia, and you're out." Everyone but Chase and Dylan warned. "I wasn't planning to, but if it takes as long as the others did, I might." Odd said. Just then, Chase came out, and everyone got to their feet. Chase then led everyone into the tent to see an exhausted Rebecca holding a baby in a blue blanket. "He's handsome." Ulrich said. "T… Thank you." Rebecca said. "Now, before we deal with James and Eileen, we should know what the baby's name is." Chris said. "Michael Enheart." Dylan and Rebecca said at the same time.

With that done, the group, except Rebecca and Dylan, began executing Chris's plan. He and Anne walked into the storage area, while Anne's shotgun was waiting by the door. "We need your help with something." Anne said as Chris released them from their prison. The parents followed them outside and when they passed it, Anne grabbed her shotgun and quietly loaded it. The duo took the parents outside, so there wouldn't be any screaming babies crying when Anne pulls the trigger. Odd set of a couple of his dry ice bombs to cover up the sound of Anne's shotgun. When that happened, Anne pulled the trigger. The parents then literally dropped dead. Taelia came to help him find some walkers to feed them both to. Once all three were on Chris's back, he flew away with the three. They found some walkers and dropped down, but did not land, to them. Taelia dropped the bodies from her ex's back, but before they could find a good seat to enjoy the show, a walker leapt at Taelia and bit her on the arm. "TAELIA!" Chris shouted as he stabbed the walker in the head with his sword. He then picked up Taelia and flew as fast as he could back to the mall.

When they returned, everyone had looks of shock when they saw a walker bite on Taelia's arm. "We have to decide what to do." Chase said, as Chris looked to see Taelia pointing at his father's gun. "No, Taelia. I can tend to it." Chris said, but Taelia refused. "It's too late." She said, and Chris picked up the gun and aimed it at her skull. He reluctantly pulled the trigger, surprising the others. "You didn't heal it?" Aelita asked. "She said it was too late." Chris replied. The girls all started crying, as Chris walked away, carrying Taelia's body.

**That's chapter eighteen. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	19. Chapter 19

**The songs If I Die Young and My Immortal will be used in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Mourning**

/A Few Hours Later\

Everyone went to see Taelia's body being placed in a coffin by Chris. "How much did you stay around her when you were with her?" Aelita asked. "I never left her side." Chris replied, a tear escaping his eye. Chelsea came to comfort him. "If you want to sing a song, I'll grab my keyboard." She said, and he nodded. "I also have a song I'd like to sing for her." Anne said. Chris nodded his head and Anne went and sat on a bench as she started strumming on her guitar.

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh, uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,  
And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
I've had just enough time_

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
I've had just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,  
I've never known the loving of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand  
There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by…_

Ulrich, Odd, Dylan, and Chase bury the coffin and fill the hole as the girls start crying.

_…the sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell them for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh (uh, oh)  
The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls_

As she finished, Chelsea came back with her keyboard. "Are you ready, Chris?" She asked, and he nodded. She then sat down next to Anne and started playing her keyboard.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face—it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice—it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me_

As soon as Chris stopped singing, everyone clapped and sobbed as Chris started crying. Chase walked over to him. "We all miss her, Chris." He said as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

==One Hour Later==

Everyone paid their respects, and left, one by one. After that, everyone but Chris, Misty, and Chelsea left. Chelsea sighed. "This shouldn't have happened." Chelsea said. "I know, but there's nothing we can do about it now." Misty said as Chris wiped a few tears from his eyes. "Come on. I'm sure James is hungry." Chris said as he, his sister, and his girlfriend left the grave. "At least one good thing came out of this." Misty said, causing the couple to look at her. "We don't have to deal with Anne's parents ever again." She said. "Yeah, that's true." Chris said. The trio went back into the mall to find Verity and Patrick feeding James for them. "Verity." Chris said, causing the girl to have a look a surprise. "Yeah?" She asked. "Thanks for feeding him for us." Chelsea said. "Oh. Well, you're welcome." Verity said as she then went back to feeding the baby.

**That's chapter nineteen. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	20. Chapter 20

**The song Bring Me To Life will be in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: More Surprises**

/The Next Day\

It was raining outside of the mall and everyone was at the campsite, looking up at the skylight as the rain pattered against it. Aelita had a curious look on her face and Chris picked up her thoughts. _"What's on your mind right now, Princess?"_ He asked her telepathically. _"Have you ever kissed Chelsea in the rain?" _She asked him, causing him to nod. _"Yeah, it's a really romantic thing to do. I've also done it with Taelia."_ Chris replied, sensing what she had in mind. _"Go on ahead and see how it is for yourself, Aelita."_ Chris said, and she took Jeremie's hand and led him to the roof. The others looked at her in confusion, but dismissed it and went back to playing with the babies or Beefy, Sasha, Kiwi, and Steel.

==With Aelita==

Aelita and Jeremie made it to the roof of the mall, getting drenched by the rain. "What are you doing, Lita?" Jeremie asked, earning a smirk from his girlfriend. "I was told this is very romantic." She replied, still smirking. "What? Standing in the rain?" Jeremie asked. "No, silly. This." She said as she leaned in for a kiss. Jeremie then realized what her intention was and started kissing back. They finally broke the kiss for air. "Wow. Chris was right." Aelita said. They then heard someone scream. "Hey, up there!" A girl said. Aelita walked to the main entrance and saw four people were trying to get in. Jeremie came up to her, and they both recognized one of them. "KYRA!" They both shouted, and one of the girls looked up at them. "JEREMIE! AELITA!" Kyra said. _"Chris, there are four people at the main entrance. They need inside." _Jeremie said. _"I know. I can sense them."_ Chris said.

==With Yumi==

Yumi was at the main entrance with everyone else, When Chris went wide eyed as he, Misty, and Chelsea recognized the three people that were with Kyra. "DJ! Jordan! Brady!" Chris said as he ran to hug them. "You guys know them?" Ulrich asked. "Yeah. They're my brother's best friends." Misty replied as the four friends broke the hug. They all followed the group back to the campsite. Jordan saw Chris holding his son and went wide eyed. "Oh. My. God. You and Chelsea had-?" She asked. "Yes, we did have sex, Jordan. And yes, this is my son." Chris replied. "What's his name?" Brady asked. "James Lee Rudy." Chelsea replied. "James was your dad's name, wasn't' it?" DJ asked. "Yeah. I thought it would be a good way to honor him." Chris said. Kyra sat next to Brady, and placed her hand in his, causing Chris to go wide eyed. "Wait a minute." Chris said with a smile on his face. "How did this happen?" He asked his best friend.

"Well, DJ and I were looking for Jordan after the world went to hell. We ran into Kyra, who was being attacked by biters, and decided to save her. I ran to her and swung the axe I had as hard as I could, and DJ killed the other one with his hunting knife. Kyra looked at me and we both blushed. DJ looked at us and then suggested we find Jordan. Eventually, we made it to Gilmer High School, and found her trapped in a closet by more biters. We killed them, and then decided to head to Pickens High School to find you. But when we got there, we saw the school in ruins. Then we saw five sets of tracks and decided to follow them until we got here. Along the way, Kyra and I got together." Brady explained. "Yeah, the reason the school was in ruins was because of me." Chris said. "How is that possible? Did you set it on fire?" Jordan asked. "In a way, yes. Nearing the end of Junior Year, prom was fast approaching. I already was labeled as a freak. One day, in the gym shower, guys crowded around me and punched me in my face so hard. One guy actually kicked me in the groin. I can still feel the pain to this day. Anyway, the gym teacher comes in, hearing the commotion, and sees me covering my face with one hand and my balls with the other. The next day, I was still upset about the locker room incident, when a mirror started cracking until half of it broke off. I then discovered I have telekinetic powers. After that, I practiced and actually used them to stand up for myself against my alcoholic uncle, who banned me from going to prom after I had already accepted. But then, on prom night, Chelsea and I were proclaimed King and Queen. Little did I know it was all a trap for me. I finally snapped and manifested my powers to exact my revenge. I finally came to, and then used my powers to revive those I had killed so they would know the fear I knew for so long. Then Chelsea and I fled our home and never came back until now. That night is now, and forever, the Night of the Black Dragon." Chris said as he explained what he did, while his friends had a look of shock. "We're so sorry to hear that, man." Brady said. "Yeah, we really are." Jordan said. "We should have been there for you." DJ said. "Don't worry about it, guys. It's in the past." Chris said. "Is that… thing still inside you?" Kyra asked with fear in her voice. "Yes, unfortunately, it is. But it won't attack as long as I'm not made angry." Chris said, and Kyra calmed down a little.

Suddenly, Chris heard a scream. "That sounded like Clementine." Chelsea said. "She sounds like she's in trouble. I'll go and help her." Chris said as everyone followed him. They all reached Clem to see a walker clamped onto her leg. Chris pulled his sword to him and used it to pry the walker off of her. After he did that, he prepared for the Collaboration.

_How can you see into my eyes_

_Like open doors?_

He began to transform.

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb_

His eyes opened to reveal them slitted like a dragon's eyes.

_Without a soul_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

The walker attacked the Dragon and bit him on the neck.

_Wake me up_

_Wake me up inside_

_I can't wake up_

_Wake me up inside_

_Save me_

Chris sang the next part to heal himself.

_Call me name and save me from the dark_

_Wake me up_

_Bid my blood to run_

_I can't wake up_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

His shoulder healed completely with Kyra and the others in awe by such power.

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

The walker attacked and bit him in the same place on the neck.

_Wake me up_

_Wake me up inside_

_I can't wake up_

_Wake me up inside_

_Save me_

Chris sang the next part to heal himself.

_Call me name and save me from the dark_

_Wake me up_

_Bid my blood to run_

_I can't wake up_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

He then turned his attention to Clem.

_Bring me to life_

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

His sword was snatched by the walker as he began healing his friend's leg.

_Frozen in time without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

He then was stabbed in the chest by his own sword and everyone that was watching looked on in horror as he screamed when the sword made impact.

_All this time I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark_

_But you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

Clem's leg was completely healed as the Dragon turned his attention to the walker.

_Without thought_

_Without a voice_

_Without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

The Dragon charged the Black Aura to destroy the walker.

_Bring me to life_

A blast for the Black Aura was released through the Dragon's hands.

_Wake me up_

_Wake me up inside_

_I can't wake up_

_Wake me up inside_

_Save me_

The Dragon brought his arms to his chest.

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Wake me up_

_Bid my blood to run_

_I can't wake up_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

A massive blast from the Black Aura exploded from the chest as he then drew the attention of the walker.

_Bring me to life_

_I've been living a lie_

_Bring me to life_

_There's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

A repetitive blast from the Black Aura was unleashed upon the walker, leaving only ash.

After he destroyed the walker, he fell to his side, and Chase and Dylan ran to his side to help him back to the campsite. When they all made it back, DJ, Jordan, Brady, Kyra, and the others who hadn't witnessed the Collaboration, all had looks of awe on their faces. "Was that the Collaboration?" Aelita asked, earning a nod from her exhausted friend. After he explained the two times he used it to the new arrivals, they all went to get their rest.

**That's chapter twenty. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Tending To A Friend and A Shocking Discovery**

/The Next Morning\

Everyone was sitting around the medical tent, very concerned for Chris. "I hope he gets to feeling better real soon." Chelsea said while holding her son and looking at the tent. Aelita came to her while holding her daughter. "He'll be fine. If I've learned anything about your boyfriend, it's that he's one tough bastard." She assured Chelsea, then looked to their friends for support. "Absolutely. After all, he survived worse, right?" Odd said, not wanting to speak of the Night of the Black Dragon. Just then, Chase came out of the tent. Chelsea was the first one to her feet. "Well?" She frantically asked. "He'll live, but he's literally numb all over his body." Chase replied. Chelsea had a combined look of relief and horror and ran into the tent.

Chelsea barged into the tent and walked over to her beloved. _"Hey, baby."_ Chris said telepathically. "Hey." She said as a tear fell from her eye. He stopped it from falling to the ground and made it dissipate. "I love it when you do that." Chelsea said. _"I know you do." _Chris said as the others piled in. "How are you holding up?" Yumi asked. _"You're talking to a mass murdering monster. But I'll manage."_ Chris replied. "Well, we'll let you get your sleep, man." Ulrich said. _"Okay."_ Chris said before nodding off.

/A Few Hours Later\

Everyone was deciding what to do while Chris was recovering. "We could dance." Odd suggested. "Odd, this place is not our own little party house. There are times for fun and times to be serious." Yumi said, earning support from the others. "I say we make a supply run. One of us will have to guard the main entrance in case walkers attack." Chase suggested, earning support from the others. Ulrich grabbed his sword and walked to the door. "I'll take watch." Ulrich said before walking to the door. "Okay. Patrick, Dylan, Tess, and Anne, you're with me. The rest of you, stay here and give Chelsea any help she needs." Chase ordered.

==With Aelita==

Aelita was in a liquor store when she spotted a bottle of whiskey and smirked. She jumped a little when she saw Jennifer and Rebecca standing not far from her. "Jeez. Give me a fucking heart attack, why don't you?" She asked. "Sorry." Rebecca said. "I keep forgetting you like whiskey." Jennifer said as she grabbed a bottle of wine. Aelita smirked and looked at Rebecca. "You wanna get drunk with us?" She asked her friend. Rebecca just shrugged. "Sounds like a plan." She said as she grabbed a bottle of scotch.

/The Next Morning\

Aelita groaned and sat up from in a sleeping bag. Her vision was blurred until she rubbed her eyes and noticed two empty whiskey bottles near her. She then sighed and looked to her right. She gasped when she saw Jennifer and Rebecca sleeping next to her. She stumbled out of her sleeping bag when she saw she had no shirt on, but she did have her bra on. "What the fuck happened last night?" She asked herself when she heard groaning. She looked and saw Rebecca waking up. Rebecca saw Jennifer then saw Aelita and panicked. Stumbled out of her sleeping bag and saw she had no shirt on. "What the bloody hell happened to us?" Rebecca asked. "Hell if I know." Aelita said as Jennifer started to wake up. Jennifer groaned and then put her hands on her head.

/10 minutes Later\

The three hungover girls came out of the medical tent, with sunglasses on and sat down on one of the sofas. "Little hungover, ladies?" Chris asked. "You feeling better?" Aelita asked. "Yes." Chris replied. "Then, you just answered you own question." Aelita said. "What the bloody hell did we do last night?" Rebecca asked. "Well, when the supply group returned, Jennifer started smothering Tess because she said, and I quote: _'She smells like chili'._" Yumi said, making Jennifer blush. "Then after that, Odd suggested you three make out with each other… and, well… you did." Jeremie said, and all three girls had a look of anger. "Wait. Before you try to kill him, you should hear what Rebecca did." Anne said.

"What did I do?" Rebecca asked. "Well, you drank some more scotch, then you started rambling on and on about how Dylan's cute, then yelled that you know that Anne has a crush on him." Kyra said, making Rebecca and Anne blush. "Then you went into the medical tent to try and make out with Chris while he was still catatonic." Misty said, causing Rebecca to go wide eyed. "I… I didn't, did I?" She asked. "No, DJ and Brady held you to keep you from climbing into the bed with him." Dylan replied. "I am so sorry, Chelsea. And I am especially sorry to you, Christopher." Rebecca said. "It's okay, Rebecca." Chelsea said. "She's right. You don't have to apologize. Hell, last time she was drunk, Misty tried making out with me." Chris said, making his sister blush.

The trio then looked at Odd, who lost all the color on his face. "So, you made us make out with each other, huh?" Aelita asked as she grabbed a baseball bat, while Jennifer grabbed a hammer and Rebecca grabbed a club. "He's so dead… " Muttered Yumi. "Mercy?" Odd asked. "Never heard of it." Rebecca and Jennifer said at the same time. Odd then started running with the three girls chasing him. The others chuckled at the sight. "Odd Della-Robia, I feel sorry for you." Jordan said.

/A Few Hours Later\

The gang all gathered in the food court for dinner. Chelsea walked to the medical tent to take Chris his food. When she arrived, she sat his food on the bed and was about to walk out until: "Wait." Chris said and Chelsea turned to face him. "What is it, baby?" Chelsea said. "It's about the Black Dragon. I think it's growing weaker through the Collaborations." Chris said, making Chelsea go wide eyed. "Unless it's transferring to our son." Chelsea said. "Bring James to me, and I'll take a look." Chris ordered, causing Chelsea to raise an eyebrow. "He may be a few days old, but I can sense if the Black Dragon is in him." Chris answered her questioning look.

Chelsea came back with James and handed him to his father so he could sense for the beast. He smiled and looked at his girlfriend. "It's not in him. It's weakening!" Chris said. "What about the White Dragon?" She asked. He sensed for his girlfriend's monster, and frowned. "I'm afraid it's still in you. But now we know how to get rid of it. A Collaboration." Chris said. He then got to his feet and headed for the food court.

/In The Food Court\

Chris and Chelsea walked into the food court, Chris still holding his son, when everyone looked to see an excited look on his face. "What are you so happy about?" Yumi asked. "I know how to get rid of the Black Dragon!" Chris said.

**That's chapter twenty-one. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: A New Ally**

Chris had finished explaining his theory about how he might be rid of the poor beast. "Are you sure it's the Collaborations?" Aelita asked. "Yes, I'm sure of it." Chris replied. "How many more times do you think you can do it?" Chase asked. "If I had to guess: Based on how weak it feels, one more max." Chris replied. "It could kill you." Yumi said. "Maybe not. Chelsea has the same powers I do. Maybe she could keep my heart beating and bring me back to life." Chris objected, looking to Chelsea for support. "It'd be worth a try." Chelsea said.

Suddenly, the group heard a loud scream tear through the mall. Chris turned his head to determine where it came from. "That sounded like it came from the front entrance." Chase said. "Clem, Aelita, Rebecca, Dylan, Anne, and Yumi, you're with me. The rest of you, hide our supplies in case that's a thief." Chris ordered, earning a look from Chase. "Really? A thief?" He asked the swordsman. "Even during an apocalypse, you can't be sure." Chris replied. Everyone that Chris named went with him to the front entrance.

When they arrived, they saw a young girl being held down by a walker. Clem went wide eyed as she recognized the girl. "We have to help her." Clem ordered as Chris charged in with his sword, and decapitated the walker. He then turned his attention to the girl, who was backing away in fear. "It's alright. I won't hurt you." Chris said before looking at a wound on her arm. "It's not what you think." She said to him. "I need to be sure. May I?" He asked, extending his arm. The girl obliged and placed her arm in his. An image came into his mind of her being bitten by a dog. He then saw her mercy kill it.

The image stopped and he found she had passed out. "Shit." He said as he scooped her up and brought her to the medical tent. "What in God's name are you doing?" Chase asked after seeing the wound on the girl. "It's not a walker bite, you dumbass. It's a dog's bite. See?" He retorted, showing the others her arm. "Too rounded for a walker's bite, don't you think? But she's still losing blood. I'll have to patch it up." Chris added before he went into the medical tent. Clementine followed him into the tent.

"Can I help you in any way?" She asked. "Yeah. I need needle and thread from the first aid kit. You find those while I look for a way to stop her from losing more blood." Chris replied. "If she needs more blood, I can provide it for her." Aelita offered, and Chris nodded his head. "Ask your brother if he can find a blood transfer machine." Chris ordered and the pink-haired girl obliged. He then took off his tank top and bit into it and ripped a bit off big enough to wrap around her arm.

Aelita came back with a blood transfer machine. "How the hell did your brother manage that?" Chris asked Aelita. "Don't worry about it." Aelita said. "Clem, how's it going? She's losing more and more blood." Chris asked. "Got it." She replied and ran to her friend's side. "Okay. Here goes nothing." Chris said to himself as he began to suture the girl's arm.

After a few minutes, he finished stitching up the wound. "Aelita, find me an ace bandage in the first aid kit, please." Chris said and Aelita obliged. She found what she was looking for and walked over to Chris. She handed it to him and he took it. "Okay. Now fire up that blood transfer machine, and put a needle through her arm and yours." Chris ordered as she obliged and the others came in. "What the hell is my little sister doing hooking herself up to a blood transfer machine?" Chase asked. "If you wanna take her place, be my guest." Chris said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

A few hours later the girl came to, looked at her arm to see it wrapped in an ace bandage. She sighed with relief. "Feeling better?" Clem asked, making the girl look her way. "Clementine." She said as she tried to stand up, but Clem stopped her. "No, Sarah. Don't push yourself. Chris said you need to lie down for a bit." Clem said, helping Sarah lie back down. Chris came in at that point with some food for Sarah. "Well, nice to see our guest is finally awake." Chris said. Sarah saw the bowl of soup, and remembered she was starving.

Chris helped Sarah sit up so she could eat. While she was eating, he was curious about Clem's reaction when she said to save Sarah. "Based on Clem's reaction to you being pinned down, I presume you two know each other." Chris said, earning a nod from both girls. "Clem stayed with us for a while." Sarah said when she took a break to breathe. "Me, my father, and several others ran away from a man by the name of William 'Bill' Carver. We'd been hiding in a cabin for a few days. Then one day, Clementine arrived. She'd stayed with us since. Then one day, she got separated from us. We tried to find her, but now, I'm the only one left." Sarah explained.

"I'm sorry to hear about that. Does it bother you that much now, uh…?" Chris asked. "Sarah." Sarah replied. "Nice to meet you, Sarah." Chris said while shaking her hand. Sarah then finished eating her soup before answering his question. "I'm still in a little grief, but I'll be fine." Sarah said. "Okay. If you want to come meet everyone, you're more than welcome." Chris offered and Sarah nodded her head. She then walked out of the tent with Clem and Chris when she saw so many others were in the campsite.

"Guys, this is Sarah." Chris introduced her for herself. Everyone but Chase smiled at the new arrival. "Chase? A word, please?" Chris asked, earning a groan from Chase. They both walked out of sight from the others when Chris glared at Chase. "Be nice for once, would you?" Chris harshly asked. "Hey, I'm not the one who brought her in here." Chase retorted. "What would you have me do? Leave her outside to die?" Chris furiously asked. "She may not have been bitten by a walker, but she's still a danger to our group." Chase said, making Chris scoffed, with anger. "You said that exact same thing about my best friends. Like it or not, she's staying." Chris said. "But-" Chase started, but Chris stopped him. "End of discussion. Now, show her you can at least pretend to be polite." Chris ordered.

Chris came back just in time to see Sarah getting along with everyone. After a few minutes, Chase came back and sat down. Sarah wasn't far from him, sitting next to Clem. Chase then looked at Chris, only to meet his icy cold glare. He then cleared his throat and looked at Sarah. "I'm sorry for not acknowledging you earlier, Sarah." Chase said, then looked to Chris. _"Happy?"_ Chase asked Chris telepathically. _"Yes, I am."_ Chris replied, still glaring at Chase. _"But if you don't keep acknowledging her, then so help me, I will feed you to the walkers outside. Am. I. Clear?"_ Chris said, in the voice of the Black Dragon. "_Crystal."_ Chase replied, albeit with slight fear. _"Good."_ Chris said, before his scowl turned into a grin.

"Now then, let's all get some rest." Chris ordered as he grabbed his sword and walked to the front entrance. The others went to their respective tents and fell asleep.

**That's chapter twenty-two. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: The End of the Black Dragon**

/Later That Night\

Sarah woke up, remembering how her father, Carlos, and the others in her group, were killed by walkers, and how she narrowly escaped. She saw Chris was still awake, and got curious. She walked over to him and he sensed her.

"Can't sleep, Sarah?" He asked.

"No, I can't." She replied.

"Why do I get the feeling that's not all you're curious about?" He asked.

"Clem told me you have special abilities. Is it true?" She asked. He nodded his head then explained the Night of the Black Dragon to her.

"And you think just one more time can get rid of it?" Sarah asked.

"It IS possible. I'll have to test my theory to be sure. But not tonight. Tonight, we both could use some rest." Chris said as he and Sarah walked back to the others.

/The Next Morning\

Sarah had woken up to find everyone but Clementine were not there, which made her nervous.

"They aren't dead, Sarah. They're in the food court getting breakfast ready." Clem told her friend.

After breakfast, everyone went back to the campsite when suddenly, a man with a beard, who was wearing a cap, a green jacket over a white shirt, blue jeans, and shoes, and a walker bite on his leg stumbled inside. Everyone looked at Chris, knowing he knew what to do.

_How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there  
And lead it back home_

_Wake me up  
Wake me up inside  
I can't wake up  
Wake me up inside  
Save me  
Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Wake me up  
Bid my blood to run  
I can't wake up  
Before I come undone  
Save me  
Save me form the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me  
And make me real  
Bring me to life_

_Wake me up  
Wake me up inside  
I can't wake up  
Wake me up inside  
Save me  
Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Wake me up  
Bid my blood to run  
I can't wake up  
Before I come undone  
Save me  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life_

_Frozen in time  
Without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead_

_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life_

_Wake me up  
Wake me up inside  
I can't wake up  
Wake me up inside  
Save me  
Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Wake me up  
Bid my blood to run  
I can't wake up  
Before I come undine  
Save me  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life  
I've been living a lie  
Bring me to life  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life_

After the man's leg was healed, Chris dropped to the ground, his heartbeat dropping by the minute. Chelsea moved into position and the White Aura surrounded her as she was using her telekinetic powers to keep her beloved's heart beating.

After a few minutes, Chris came to. His sword had disappeared and was replaced by two Sai daggers.

He tried lifting up one of the couches. When he could not do so, he smiled and looked at the others.

"Guys, this was the end of the Black Dragon." He declared, making everyone, but the man and Chelsea cheer. He kept his Red Dragon form and agility, as well as his telekinetic powers.

"What the fuck is-?" The man asked as Clem let out a gasp.

"K-Kenny?" She asked, making the man look at her.

"Clementine?" Kenny asked, and the young girl leapt into his arms.

Clem then introduced everyone to Kenny.

"Now we just have one more monstrous Dragon to get rid of: The White Dragon." Chris said, looking at Chelsea, making the others look at her.

"What? She's got a monster in her, too?" Chase groaned.

"Yes, Chase. I do. But we know how to get rid of it." Chelsea replied.

"And since I still have my powers, I'll be able to save her." Chris said.

"You sure about that?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah, I am." Chris replied.

"Okay, then." Kenny said, then looked around him. "Nice place y'all got here." He said.

"Thanks. I know this mall inside and out." Chris said.

"We'll need to have a couple guard towers placed on the roof, that way, we'll be able to keep an eye on the walkers outside." Kenny said, earning an agreement from Chris. "We'll handle it, Kenny. You just get some rest. You look exhausted." Chris told the man, and he obliged.

/A Few Hours Later\

The guard towers were all set up when a woman came to the front entrance.

"Nice place you people have here." She said, as Clem went wide eyed.

"JANE?!" She asked, making the woman look at her.

"CLEM?!" Jane asked.

Walkers began to approach. "Jane, get inside, now!" Chris ordered as he used his powers to push the walkers back.

After the incident with the walkers, Kenny and Jane were welcomed with open arms by the group.

"Thanks, kids." Kenny said.

"Don't mention it. Any friend of Clem's is a friend of mine." Chris said, with the others agreeing to the statement.

"The walkers are gone, but I suggest…" Ulrich started before Chris cut in.

"A wall be put up?" Chris finished, hinting he was already working on a wall.

After a few more hours, the fence was completed and a good thing, too. It was already dark and everyone, especially Chris were exhausted, so they all decided to get some sleep.

**That's chapter twenty-three. I apologize that it took me so long to post this update. Writers block forced me to put this story on hold. I hope you guys like the fact that I brought both Kenny and Jane into the story. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


End file.
